Star Wars Episode IX: The Force In Balance
by STORYmaker2
Summary: The republic and First Order have joined forces as the Greartok continue their iron grip on the galaxy. With Snoke's plans coming closer to fruition, Anakin and Rey must balance the force in order to save the galaxy from annihilation.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: A failed strategy

A long E-wing slowly moved through the cold and darkness of space. The countless stars illuminating the darkness in every direction. The black E-wing was caught in the shadow of a colossal Greartok carrier. The massive ship dwarfing the fighter like a whale to a small fish. However, inside the fighter, the pilot and astromech droid had no fear of the great ship, a smile on the pilot's face as he saw the carrier's front half slowly drifting away from the back.

Around the carrier were the remains of dozens of Greartok craft and as well as many E-wings, and Tie-defenders. However, the lone pilot was soon joined by dozens of functioning E-wings and tie defenders. The fighters forming up around him, five corvette class vessels and a massive resurgent class star destroyer.

"Commander Yultz this is commander Dameron. All Greartok craft eliminated."

"Let's get back to base before enemy reinforcements arrive." The commander of the star destroyer said.

Poe heard BB-8 beep.

"Don't worry BB-8 you heard him, we'll be long gone before more of them show up."

BB-8 chirped.

"Yes I'll have you cleaned when we get back." The ships jumped to hyperspace. An hour later they came out near a larger asteroid field.

They moved towards a massive asteroid nearly as large as a moon. A small fleet of ships orbited the asteroid. Two mediator class mon calimari cruisers, a resurgent class star destroyer, and some assorted support vessels from the Republic, First Order, and the galactic alliance. Built into the asteroid was a massive base, the base protected by a large shield and multiple turrets.

"Home sweet home." Poe said as he flew his E-wing at the base before setting down in one of the hangers.

Poe stepped out as BB-8 was lowered down and rolled beside Poe.

"Come on, I could use some food." Poe said as BB-8 chirped.

"I will clean you, sheez."

Elsewhere in the base, a group of young men and women of various species sat in an open chamber.

They wore the various uniforms of the galactic alliance while a mandalorian and three stormtroopers stood in front of them. The mandalorian wore tan and grey armor, while each stormtrooper wore more customized armor. One had a red pauldron over his right shoulder and a series of red attachments to the armor's legs, elbows, and side of the helmet, red stripes as well. The second wore a similar version but with black stripes and a cape like belt that went around his legs, the last also having black coloring with a golden cape that went over the side without the pauldron.

"This is what the alliance sends us?" The red stormtrooper said.

"Beggars can't be choosers captain." The mandalorian said as she came forward.

"Listen up recruits, I'm Tarma of clan Ordo with me are Captain Target, Lieutenant Finn, and Sergeant Nines. You may be qualified soldiers for your own pathetic planets , but you're fighting in the coalition now and you'll need to become real soldiers to fight the Greartok." Tarma said.

Target came forward.

"First we want to see what you're really capable of." He said before pressing a button on a small device.

The recruits saw a portion of the floor open up into a grid like training yard. Over a dozen black First Order dark trooper droids waiting.

A rack of stun weapons rose up as the recruits began to pick them up.

Among the recruits was a wookie who grabbed two.

They got into position as Target activated the droids.

"Take down the hostiles, secure the objective." Finn said as the droid's eyes lit up, the Mark I and IIs raising their weapons and opened fire not he recruits.

Finn and the others watched closely as they tried to fight through the droids.

"Don't just sit in cover! They're going to swamp you! Provide suppressing fire and advance!" Nines shouted.

Finn and Target noticing Nines gave some sharp criticism of the recruits as they tried to fight through the droids.

"Listen to him, reminds me of Phasma." Finn said smiling under his helmet.

"You two have taken well to the life of a MAC trooper commando."

"We do our best sir."

"Now a days we need as many elite soldiers as we can get." Target said as Nines continued to shout at the recruits.

"Are we ready to introduce them to the training Greartok?" Tarma asked.

"Go ahead." Target said as the mandalorian gave and excited look under her helmet, she put on a par of black gauntlets with buttons on the wrists.

Moments later another dark trooper emerged. This one was larger than the others, it stood eight feet tall with glowing red eyes and a face like a stormtrooper. The recruits looked terrified as the dark trooper slowly walked towards them.

Tarma walked in place and raised her arms before closing her fists. The dark trooper raised its arms before heavy stun rounds fired from its wrists. The blasts hit the recruits one by one, forcing them to the ground.

The wookie roared as he knocked two mark I's down before reaching the larger droid. Tarma swung one arm before performing an uppercut with the other. The droid knocked the wookie's arm back before hitting him to the ground with an uppercut.

"I love the mark III's." Finn said as Tarma kept moving the droid.

Elsewhere, onboard the resurgent class star destroyer that had taken part in the earlier battle, commander Yultz looked out at the fleet.

The commander was relatively young, in his early thirties with light skin, short black hair, and green eyes.

"Sir, we're picking up hyperspace activity."

"Hyperspace activity? Are we expecting anyone?"

"No sir."

Yultz now had a very concerned look on his face.

"Get the station on alert now!" Yultz shouted before his eyes widened. Three Greartok carriers jumping out of hyperspace before them.

"They found us."

Onboard the station, Poe was eating in a mess hall, a few of his pilots with him.

"I still don't like fighting beside First Order bucket heads." One said.

"Would you rather fight the Greartok alone?" Poe said.

"I'm just saying we-" Poe nearly jumped when he heard the alarm go off.

BB-8 violently beeped as he rolled to a window, Poe rushing over as he saw the Greartok fleet.

"We're under attack! Come on!" Poe shouted as he sprinted to the hanger.

Poe jumped into his E-wing with BB-8 being loaded inside.

BB-8 beeped as Poe buckled himself in.

"I know we already fought today buddy. We don't have a choice now." Poe's fighter lifted up before flying out of the hanger with the rest of his squadron. They were joined by dozens of other Republic, First Order, and allied fighters as they flew beside the coalition fleet.

Two of the carriers across from them began to deploy craft that moved towards the coalition forces.

"Incoming craft, take them down before they can link up!" Yultz shouted as the cruisers and corvettes began to fire , the fighters moving in fast.

Poe saw several of the greartok craft get blown apart by the barrage of fire from the fleet. Several of the craft began maneuvering , others trying to link up.

"Light em up!" Poe shouted as he opened up one one of the craft, destroying it. Several more were destroyed before the craft fired.

Yellow beams of energy soaring through space as they chased the coalition fighters.

Poe banked hard as three of them chased him.

"They're on my tail! I can't shake em!" One of Poe's men shouted before his fighter was enveloped by the fire and destroyed.

Three formations of the craft linked up into larger combined craft that fired at the coalitions corvettes, the smaller ships tried to maneuver, but the guided blasts caught up and enveloped them.

"Frigate three move in! Close that gap!" Commander Yultz shouted as a First Order frigate moved in fast with two republic light cruisers. The three spreading their fire in a close trap, enveloping the combined Greartok craft before destroying them.

Poe saw another of his pilots get killed before BB-8 beeped.

"I know, time for some payback. Form up behind me!" Poe shouted as two E-wings and a trio of Tie defenders joined him. The six fighters firing in synch at several Greartok craft, destroying several that tried to link up.

The capital ships and cruisers began to close the gap, getting closer to the Greartok carriers as they helped shoot down more of the Greartok craft.

"I think we can actually win this." One of Poe's men shouted.

Poe was similarly excited before he realized that the middle carrier hadn't launched any craft.

"What are they doing?" He asked.

BB-8 looked closer, the astromech droid beeped faster as Poe saw the top open up. Ten massive craft the side of combined craft rose up from the inside of the ship. Poe's eyes widened as the saw the ten craft link together into a serpent shape. Each craft was then covered in energy, the snake like craft glowing red as a hear formed in front.

"What the hell is that!?" Poe shouted as the new creature flew from the carrier and past the fighters, crashing into three and disintegrating them before it crashed into a republic light cruiser, shattering its shields and burning straight through it.

Yultz shook as he saw this.

"All ships , focus fire on that thing!"

Onboard the station, the alarm kept going off as Finn, Nines, Tarma, and Target sprinted through the halls with the recruits behind them.

Many of them looking afraid.

"Looks like they're going to get some real training." Tarma said.

"They're all going to die." Nines said.

"You sure can inspire nines."

"Captain Phasma taught me everything I know about inspirational speeches."

"Ahh yes the good captain. Is she still as charming as ever?" Target asked.

"You know it sir." Finn said before they reached one of the hangers.

A squad of republic soldiers was already inside the hanger, Finn and the others joining them as they felt something hit them.

Finn saw how nervous the recruits looked before hearing a drill like sound.

He looked up and saw several drill heads break through the ceiling before opening up.

A swarm of flying drones came out and began firing.

Finn took out his carbine and began firing , each of his blasts hitting its mark and shooting down a drone.

Nines held out a gatling gun and sprayed the air, shooting several down.

Tarma took out a large pistol while Target took out two, the two using jump packs to fly into the air as they met the drones.

The recruits and republic soldiers tried to help, but the drones swarmed fast, two republic soldiers and a recruit being shot and killed.

Finn saw this and hurled two grenade like objects into the air which bursted into small blasts of plasma that flew in every direction killing several drones while Nines fired a few mortar rounds into the air.

Tarma burning a few up with a flamethrower and Tarma using his sharpshooting skills to shoot more down.

A few of the recruits rushed forward while others provides suppressing fire. More of the drones were shot down before the remaining drones linked together into combined hornet like beasts.

Not only that, but five metallic exoskeleton droids came down, each holding a pair of blaster carbines and marched forward.

One of the hornets flew over the back of the hanger, blasting apart the last few republic soldiers and two recruits.

Nines fired two mortar rounds into the combined drone before it broke apart, three of them coming down as they slashed at the recruits.

Nines smashed his gatling gun into one , breaking it's neck before he ducked under another's claw strike, using his forearms to knock away their strikes before he caught one's arm and flipped it into the ground before snapping its neck. The third firing at Nines who dove out of the way , grabbing his gatling gun and tearing it in half.

Several of the recruits watched Nines in awe.

"Focus on the battle!" Nines screamed.

Tarma avoided blasts from one of the other combined drones while spraying it with fire. Eventually the drone broke apart while Target wore the other one down with consistent blaster fire.

Several of the recruits tried firing at the droids, but their blasters had no effect on them. The droids kept marching, their glowing red eyes bringing fear to the recruits as two more were gunned down.

Finn saw this and advanced, ducking and diving as he avoided fire from the Greartok before sliding under one, forcing a charge into it's abdomen.

As Finn got up he pressed the trigger as the droid was blown to pieces.

One of the other recruits took out a anti-vehicle rocket launcher and fired, tearing apart one of the droids before the wookie recruit roared. Rushing forward and picking up another before tearing its head off.

Just as the battle seemed to be going their way, Finn heard something else.

Two of the drill heads opened even wider before a Greartok leapt out of each. The ground shaking as the two eight foot aliens crashed into the floor.

The first had black and silver armor with a horned helmet mask on. The second had grey and yellow armor with a more serpent like helmet.

"…That's not good." Nines said as the two shouted in their language, two of the recruits dropping their guns and running for the door.

The second Greartok held his hand open as a ball of energy formed in it before hurling it through the air, the two retreating recruits being turned to ash.

Outside the station, Poe watched in horror as the energy dragon roared and crashed through a First Order frigate, splitting the ship in half.

The rest of the fleet fired at the craft, heavy plasma rounds from the capital ships crashing into it. However, their blasts had no effect on the craft, much to Yultz's horror.

"Sir nothing's working." One of the deck officers said.

Yultz then saw the three Greartok carriers, the center one's top still open.

"Wait a minute, you destroy a carrier, the craft launched from it shut down. Commander Dameron! Destroy that center carrier!"

"We'll need support from the capital ships." He said before Yultz saw one of the republic mon calamari cruisers get torn apart when the serpent flew through it.

"….Not available commander."

BB-8 beeped as Poe shook his head.

"Looks like we're doing this the hard way. Bombers follow me!" Poe shouted as three bomber squadrons formed up behind him with just as many fighters.

Poe and his men rushed at the carrier as fast as they could, doing their best to avoid incoming blasts from Greartok craft.

Poe saw two Tie defenders enveloped by the blasts but he and the other fighters managed to shoot down four Greartok craft while some bombers hit a combined craft.

As they got closer, the two supporting carriers began firing guided blasts at them.

"Evasive actions!"

Back inside the hanger , the two Greartok absorbed all of the fire from the Mac troopers and coalition recruits. One firing another rocket only for the first Greartok to punch the rocket. He then walked out of the explosion harmlessly.

The Greartok revealing spikes on his gauntlets before he punched the ground and came up with pieces of the floor. When the Greartok opened his hands, the debris blew like shrapnel into two of the recruits, tearing them apart before the second Greartok hurled another ball of energy into the cover two recruits were hiding behind. The cover turned to ash as the two stumbled backwards.

The wookie recruit roared as he ran at the first Greartok and tried to grab him. The Greartok grabbed the wookie by his throat and lifted him up. The other recruits horrified as they saw the massive wookie held up by the Greartok. The wookie squirmed as the Greartok grabbed his arms and pulled them tightly before they were ripped off.

"Now what?" Nines asked as Tarma saw the hanger's force field regulator and had an idea.

"Secure your masks. You lot, get out of here now!" Tarma shouted as the remaining recruits rushed out of the hanger as fast as they could.

"Get behind something, and hold on tight." Tarma said as she aimed a wrist rocket.

"What are you going to do?" Target asked before the mandalorian woman fired the rocket at the shield regulator.

The three Mac troopers' eyes widened as they saw this.

The explosion deactivated the hanger shield. All of the remaining drones and droids were quickly pulled out of the hanger as the pull of the vacuum nearly took Finn and Target. The two barely managing to get hind cover and holding on tight.

"Are you insane!" Nines shouted.

"Maybe just a little." Tarma laughed.

As Finn raised his head, he watched in horror as he saw the two Greartok still in the hanger.

While the two aliens struggled, they stayed on their feet and slowly walked forward. The two shouting in their language.

"How!?" Nines shouted.

Tarma fired another rocket while the other three fired as well. The blasts hit the Greartok and made it even more difficult for them, but despite this, the two Greartok kept coming closer.

Nines put a new power charge in his gatling gun before noticing something about them. A supply ship pocked to the ceiling by a pair of latches.

Nines fired a mortar round at one latch, tearing it apart before the ship crashed into the ground. One of the wings snapped off and flew at the Greartok who were unable to move swiftly. The wing crashed into the second Greartok sending him soaring out of the hanger and into space before one of the station's turrets blew him in half.

"Nice one Nines!" Finn shouted as the four gave the remaining Greartok everything they had.

The Greartok grunted as the rockets and heavy blaster fire hit him, one of his feet lifting up.

The Greartok roared as he slammed his foot down and grabbed the floor, pulling himself closer before the backup shields on the hanger activated.

The remaining Greartok leapt several feet into the air at Nines who tried to back up.

The Greartok smashed through the cover he was behind, grabbing Nines's legs before hurling the destroyed cover at Target and Tarma who narrowly avoided it.

"Nines!" Finn shouted in horror as the Greartok lifted his brother in arms up.

That was when Finn saw that the crashed cargo ship's doors were open, revealing what was inside.

Nines tried desperately to break free before something else hit the Greartok , making the alien stumble as Nines got up and away. The Greartok turning to see a dark trooper Mark III in front of him. Finn near the crashed ship wearing the control gauntlets.

The Greartok shouted as he tried to punch the dark trooper, only for Finn to moved fast, the dark trooper shadowing him as it avoided two of the punches before knocking away the Greartok's arms with his own. The Greartok was hit across the helmet by the dark trooper's fist.

The Greartok tried to grab the droid, but Finn snatched the alien's arm and bent down, flipping the Greartok over the dark trooper before kicking it back.

Nines, Tarma, and Target resumed firing at the Greartok who struggled to get to his feet as Finn used the dark trooper to punch him two more times.

"Come on!" Finn shouted before raising his hands and closing his fists.

The dark trooper did the same, large red blasts firing from the wrist guns. The Greartok was pounded by the heavy laser fire.

The Greartok backed up more and more before Finn thrusted his fists forward.

The Greartok's eyes widened as he saw the darktrooper's shoulder's open , revealing rockets.

The rockets poured into the Greartok, explosions filling the area so much that it became hard to see.

Finn heard the gauntlets beep as they indicated the droid was out of rockets.

As the smoke cleared, Finn raised the droid's arms to fire again. However, the Greartok lunged forward , grabbing both of the darktrooper's wrists.

Finn and the others watching in horror as they saw the Greartok's armor only looked scratched.

Finn tried to move the darktrooper's arms. The Greartok held on tight, shouting as he squeezed, the blasters getting crushed as Finn tried desperately to break free, eventually pulling back, but the guns disabled.

Finn tried to punch the Greartok again, but this time the Greartok knocked away the darktrooper's strike and punched it back. The Greartok now furiously striking the dark trooper as Finn tried to fight back. The droid getting torn apart slowly.

The Greartok roared as he caught the left arm of the droid and flipped it, tearing the arm clean off before stabbing it through the center of the droid's chest.

As the Greartok turned to face Finn he lowered his body , preparing to pounce. However, Nines fired another mortar round above the Greartok who heard something. A tie-defender crashed down from the ceiling into the Greartok.

"Is that your new technique?" Tarma said in a joking manner.

"Well it's effective isn't i-" Nines stopped as they heard grunting, the Greartok slowly getting up as he lifted the fighter off him.

"Will this thing just stay down!" Target shouted before he and Tarma flew forward with their jump packs. The Greartok's hands occupied by the tie defender.

Target flew into the Greartok's head, striking him twice before the alien head butted him, knocking him back.

However, as he did the Greartok saw Target holding his helmet.

The alien shrieked as he struggled to breath, the load of the tie defender getting worse before Tarma fired a wrist rocket at his head.

After one final explosion, the four saw the tie defender fall back down onto the Greartok's body, which now lacked a head.

Finn and Nines both tried to catch their breath.

"Station secure. Now it's up to the fleet." Target said.

Commander Yultz felt his fist tighten as he saw the serpent's head smash through the back end of the other resurgent class star destroyer.

"Commander Dameron he's destroyed most of the fleet!"

"We're moving as fast as we can!" Dameron shouted as he saw two more of his fighters get enveloped by fire from the carriers.

BB-8 beeped.

"All power stays with the engines buddy." Poe said as they got closer, the two supporting carriers turning slightly so more of their fire could reach the fighters.

Poe's E-wing shook as they were hit. BB-8 wailing in fear as he saw a fire break out on the back of his ship.

"Just a little closer."

"Poe it's too hot we need to break off before-"

Poe saw another five fighters and bombers get blown apart.

Poe closed his eyes for a moment.

Yultz saw this in the distance.

"All remaining power to long range weapons! Get those carrier's attention!"

The remaining cruisers fired everything they had left. Their fire hitting the carriers and the craft near them, destroying several and forcing the carriers to reposition themselves. Poe saw the fire from the carriers and craft lighten up.

Yultz saw the last mediator cruiser get destroyed by the serpent.

"Commander we're out of time!"

"Let's give you some then." Poe said as he saw they were in range.

"Fire!"

All of the bombers unleashed their payload , the proton torpedoes crashing into the inside of the carrier.

"Pull back now!"

The fighters and bombers made sharp turns away from the carrier as a series of explosions followed from the inside.

The serpent now flew at Yultz's ship , the commander's sweat staining his uniform before he saw the energy around the craft vanish, and the individual pieces falling apart.

The deck crew began to cheer as Yultz breathed.

"Contact the station, tell them to evacuate all personnel onto the remaining ships. We have to retreat."

"Retreat? No! We're not loosing this base too!"

"Dameron they wiped out most of the fleet, we can't beat two carriers with our remaining ships, and more Greartok are probably on the way."

BB-8 beeped in agreement as Poe tightened his fist.

"Rogue Squadron prepare to fall back." He said.

Inside the station , a bomb was placed in the main reactor. Finn and Nines sprinting inside a transport before the door shut.

"We're clear!" Finn shouted as Target signaled the pilot to take off.

The transport flew out of the station and onboard Yultz's resurgent class star destroyer.

"Sir they're all aboard."

"Jump to hyperspace now." The coalition fleet jumped to hyperspace moments before their base exploded from the inside, taking dozens of Greartok craft nearby with it.

The two remaining carriers slowly approaching the station.


	2. Chapter 2

Star wars episode IX: The Force In Balance

 _Hope runs through the people of the galaxy. With the alliance between the Republic and the First Order, the tide of war finally turns closer to the favor of the galaxy. But despite the efforts of the coalition, the Greartok continue to push back their counterattacks and hold an iron grip on the galaxy's core._

 _With the newly founded Jed'aii order consolidating their strength, the Republic and First Order fights a desperate battle to defeat the Greartok and save the people of the galaxy from annihilation. With casualties mounting, the coalition holds onto their victories , relying on hope to continue the fight for their survival._

Chapter 1: State of the galaxy (xxx) play march of the first order soundtrack starting at 38 seconds in.

* * *

A Greartok carrier exited hyperspace before a large planet covered in lights.

In orbit above the planet were dozens of Greartok carriers as well as a colossal wing shaped ship that dwarfed the carriers.

The new carrier moved past the blockade and closer to the planet. A single craft flew down over the massive Greartok structures built over massive cities that covered the entire planet.

The craft making its way towards a massive palace that loomed over the city. The palace was black with spiked towers, the metal seeming smooth and shiny like chrome. The craft landed on a platform before a massive Greartok came out. The Greartok saw a four Greartok warriors approach him.

 _"Warmaster, the great Omni is expecting you."_

 _"Lead on."_

The Greartok was lead inside and to a large throne room with ten of the red Greartok guards standing around a throne with Snoke sitting down. A strange looking Greartok standing before him. The Greartok was thinner than the others and wore shiny chrome armor.

This Greartok turning and leaving as the Greartok knelt.

" _Warmaster Yok-Vor. Welcome to our new capital."_ Snoke said as he looked around.

" _I remember this world before it was called Coruscant, before the old republic claimed it as their own. It was beautiful, so very beautiful. Until the republic build their capital here, and turned the world into a city. Now their cities are covered by ours. Fitting almost."_ Snoke said with a smile on his face.

" _Great Omni, with all due respect. Why have you brought me here. I must lead our forces to victory."_

" _No need, with this planet, our final victory is near. Their fleets, armies, and force users will be nothing soon. But this world must stay safe, you are the finest commander I have left, therefore you will stay here and protect Coruscant."_

" _They intend to attack?"_

Snoke gave a serious face.

" _I can't take any chances."_

" _…..But great Omni, I must, I am-"_

Snoke stood up.

" _Warmaster! Don't think I don't know what you really want. This obsession with Skywalker's daughter. I will not allow it to stop me when we're so close. You will stay here and defend my capital. She will die like all the others, and you will put aside your petty vengeance. It does me no good. Am I clear Warmaster!?"_

Yok-vor tightened his grip.

" _Yes, great Omni."_

Snoke put his hand on Yok-Vor's shoulder.

" _Calm yourself Yok-Vor, our people's salvation is near, and our enemies damnation even closer. This world is the rock to which our future will be built upon. We are so close , and the rewards for you, and all our people, will be beyond your imagination."_

 _"Yes, great Omni."_

* * *

(xxx)

The streets of Gallix Prime were willed with thousands of First Order citizens who cheered and shouted in excitement. Between them a large triumphant parade marched by. Thousands of mainline stormtroopers marched in formation. They were joined by stormtroopers of the FN corps.

Between formations of stormtroopers were light walkers and heavy AT-M6s.

Captain Phasma marched in front of a battalion of FN corps stormtroopers. A mobile platform in between them with general Hux standing tall. The red haired man smiling proudly as he looked at the cheering crowd. Standing on the platform with him were two stormtrooper generals, one being FN-0001.

The stormtrooper geneal looking around at the crowd of cheering First Order citizens.

Behind them was another formation of stormtroopers as well as four Mark III dark troopers, many of the stormtroopers holding energy restraints as they and their heavy droid escorted a Greartok warrior. His armor dirty and his hands bound with Doonium shackles on.

Many in the crowd sneered and shouted angrily at the alien who tried to shout back. However, the alien was met with projectiles, rotten food and other foul smelling objects crashing into him.

FN-0001 also saw small cargo carriers carrying gold, silver and other treasures collected their campaigns. The stormtroopers on the carriers tossed out handfuls of the treasures into the crowd.

More than one military band marched in the parade, playing the anthem of the First Order.

FN-0001 turned back to Hux who's smile only got bigger as he waved out to the crowd.

"Hux! Hux! Hux!"

"Palpatine was a fool, why would you want to be feared when you can be loved." Hux said.

Inside the capital building , the young Chiss/human hybrid Mitth'raw'nuruodo Vanto watched the parade with a watchful eye. His shadow guard close beside him.

Nearby , Supreme Leader Thrawn stood with Grand Admiral Ar'alani, Executor Vanto, as well as two fleet admirals. The five standing around a hologram projector of the galaxy. Joining them were the holograms of Boba Fett, Han Solo, Poe, Fleet admiral Antilles, Commander Yultz, Lando Calrissian, Leia, and Ashoka.

"We did everything we could, but if we had stayed it would have been suicide." Poe said.

"Forgive me Supreme Leader, we had never encountered a weapon like that before." Yultz said sounding ashamed.

Thrawn slowly stroked his chin.

"Even in defeat there is victory commander, if one looks hard enough. Your actions have shown us how to defeat such weapons should we encounter them again. You should be proud of that." Thrawn said.

"Regardless, that was our last base in hidden in the core." Wedge said.

"Our strategy was effective, bog down their fleets in the core so we can stop their invasions in the outer and mid rim." One of the First Order admirals said.

"But now all of our raiding bases are gone. Setting up new ones will be even more difficult." Wedge said.

"What is our navy's current strength with these losses?" Thrawn asked.

"Thankfully the war hasn't reached our shipyards and mining worlds yet. Even with these losses our fleet is still at ninety percent-strength sir." The other admiral said.

"What of the republic and the alliance?" Eli Vanto asked.

"Well since we formed the coalition, our numbers have recovered. We're at about fifty-percent strength."

"Coalition fleet is at about forty-five percent strength." Lando said.

"Still even with our losses, the Greartok have sustained many losses as well, and if our intelligence is correct, they can't replenish their losses. Meaning the forces they have is all they have." Ar'alani said.

"Meaning, If we continue to drain their numbers, it could turn the war in our favor." Han said.

"Perhaps, but if we have learned anything about the Greartok, is that they're survivors. They will do anything to survive, making them even less predictable then they already are." Thrawn said.

Boba Fett turned to Ashoka.

"What about you Jed'aii, you've had a year, how much longer until your people join the fight again?" Boba said impatiently.

"We're getting closer. Once our knights have mastered the force in balance, we can fight the Greartok on even terms, perhaps even greater than that." Ashoka said.

"Well time is running out." Ar'alani said.

"They're be ready when they're ready." Leia said.

"In any case, we will need to formulate a new strategy. One with good people working on it, commander Yultz's you're here by promoted to rear admiral." Thrawn said.

"I, I am? Sir I, I'm honored, privileged."

"See to it he get's a task force worth of ships." Thrawn said as one of the two admirals nodded.

"Our business is concluded for now, we'll convene again at a later time." Thrawn said as the holograms vanished.

The two admirals saluted thrawn before leaving.

"Ashamed that we lost the base. That strategy was working so well." Ar'alani said.

"We lost the base, but gained an admiral." Eli said.

"Precisely. As our enemy's strategies adjust, so must ours. The Greartok fleets have proven vulnerable to ambushes thus far. Perhaps new forms of ambushes could be employed." Thrawn said.

"If they're attacking the mid rim, we could use interdictors along hyperspace lanes to pull smaller fleets out of light speed and destroy them before reinforcements could arrive." Eli said.

"An possible approach." Thrawn said.

"Perhaps it's time we launched a more direct attack at the core, bog down a large portion of their fleet with a series of small battles, draw their attention to multiple areas where they shouldn't be." Ar'alani said.

"Another possible approach. But you're both missing the larger picture."

"…We haven't seen everything yet." Eli said.

"Exactly, any strategy we come up with will only be countered by them as it has been so far. Until we know what they want, we cannot effectively stop them from acquiring it." Thrawn said.

"Aside from claiming the galaxy, what else could they want?" Eli asked.

"In many system's they've taken, they have only terraformed a single planet. They have also not put any non-military personal or civilians on these worlds. They're doing something else with them."

Thrawn saw his grandson staring out the window.

"Commander, I'd like to hear your input as well."

Mitth'raw'nuruodo turned and slowly approached.

"Forgive me Supreme Leader. I was, distracted."

"By Grand General Hux's triumphant."

"Sir, I don't trust that man."

"You don't trust him, why?"

"His position, secured by his father-"

"I don't think you're in any position to speak of nepotism commander." Thrawn said smiling as Mitth'raw'nuruodo saw his parents join him.

"I earned my position."

"Yes, as did Hux. I made him Grand General for a reason. He is efficient and effective, everything a good general should be. He is everything his father was, and more."

"His intentions, I can see them. He is a man who desires power, and even his current position isn't enough for him….He seeks to supplant you." Thrawn put his fingers together.

"I am aware of this."

"You, you are?"

"A man with no ambition is not nearly as effective as a man with ambition. How they achieve that ambition is what interests me. Thus far, Hux has worked towards his ambition by being the best general he can be, and thus his actions to achieve his ambitions have only been beneficial to the First Order. It is only when those ambitions turn counterproductive to the First Order will I be concerned."

"Even if he wants to supplant you?"

"I am no emperor Mitth'raw'nuruodo. My dream has always been to create a unified military government strong enough to govern the galaxy. If the day comes when there is one who can lead the First Order better than I can, then I will consider myself supplanted."

* * *

Elsewhere, Leia stood beside Han, Chewie, Wedge, and Lando.

"So much for our rebel strategy." Han said.

"It was a good plan Han, just one that would have worked better against the Empire." Wedge said.

"Who are on our side now." Lando said.

"First Order , please only refer to them as the First Order." Leia said holding her head in stress.

"I have a hard enough time working with them, the last thing I need to to think of them as the Empire."

"Right sorry Leia." Lando said as Chewie growled.

"You said it Chewie, as much as I hate to say it, Boba Fett had a point. We've been waiting a long time for them on Tython. They're help could have saved a lot of people Leia." Han said.

"Han they're our best chance, if they say they're not ready, then we have to trust them."

"Leia." Her head turned to Han's.

"Do you trust Ben?"

Han was silent.

Leia looked like she was ready to tear up.

"It's what Luke would have wanted."

Han came over and hugged Leia as she endured the pain. The others giving equally sad looks as they thought about Luke's passing.

"First Senator, commanders." They heard before seeing 3PO enter the chamber with Poe Dameron and BB-8 beside him.

"Commander Dameron has arrived."

"Did I just interrupt something?"

Leia pulled herself together.

"Commander, are you ok?"

"I could be better, I lost almost a third of rogue squadron in this last month." Wedge put his hand on Poe's shoulder.

"Their death's won't be in vain."

"Come on." Han said, the five leaving the room as they came out to a landing pad where Wolik was waiting. Wolik wearing a republic navy officer's uniform.

"Commander." Wedge said.

"Sir, the council is waiting for all of you."

"Well we'd hate to keep them waiting." Han said sounding pessimistic.

"You don't have to go." Leia said.

"I don't." Han said sounding excited.

"I need you and Chewie to go to Lothal. Gather some recruits and any kyber crystals they can spare."

"And miss a council meeting, I love you." Han said before giving Leia short kiss before he and Chewie left.

"I guess that means we go." Wedge said as Poe rolled his eyes. A transport craft reaching the platform before they boarded.

"How are you doing commander?" Leia asked.

"Good, it's nice to finally be home." Wolik said as they looked over the vast ocean of Mon Calimari.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Inbalance

* * *

In orbit above the planet Tython was a large fleet of ships. The ships were a mixture of republic and Hapes Consortium. At the center was the pitch black resurgent class star destroyer _Finalizer_.

Onboard the _Finalizer_ a twi'lek woman stood in grey armor. The armor was similar to old knight of ren armor. However, it was made to be more flexible and protective instead of threatening.

Many on the bridge wore the same armor, the others wearing grey uniforms.

"Admiral we have ships incoming, friendly signatures."

Lyra tightened her fist.

"Keep everyone on standby, I don't want to take any chances." Lyra said.

Several ships came out of hyperspace, Lyra relaxing a bit as she saw they weren't Greartok vessels.

"Scan and search those ships before we let them onto the planet." Lyra said as she walked to the back of the bridge.

Down on the planet, one of the ships that entered the system was escorted by two modified E-wings. The ship approached a massive rock island around a few other rock islands.

The ship landed at the bottom the island , a pair of men coming out as they were met by several men wearing the same armor as Lyra.

"We have a delivery of supplies." One said as the leader looked at the crates.

"Thanks, people here have been asking when we'd get more fruit." Malik said as a pair of loader droids began to unload the crates.

Malik and his men lead the droids up the winding stone staircase up the island.

As they moved up with the stairs with the two war who had come in the ship. The workers saw more of the soldiers in grey armor watching from the rocks. When they got high enough they also began to see various species wearing similar armor with robe jackets around them. These individuals were sparring with lightsabers or lifting rocks.

The further up they got, the more of them they saw, some meditating.

Their eyes caught three unique looking aliens. The aliens were humanoid, two young men and a young woman with blood red skin, dark red hair, one having claw like appendages on his chin, and other having four tendrils near his mouth. The three also wore the armored robes and each demonstrated a force power. The woman using force lightning, the first man using force scream, and the third using force crush on some rocks.

Eventually they reached a small village like area, several stone huts with new personnel quarters built in as well.

Dozens hundreds of Jed'aii were around this area. Many practicing their force powers or sparring with lightsabers.

Malik watched as the crates were unloaded and the supplies distributed. Malik taking one box and walking over to a pair of Jed'aii who ere with a group of younger students.

One being a mirialan man, and the other being a human woman.

"Tapping into your rage is a good way to utilize the dark side, but controlling it is just important." The mirialan man said as he raised to rocks before crushing them to pebbles.

"He's right, so long as it doesn't control you, the dark side can be just as usable as the light." Ashoka said as she closed her eyes and channeled some rage, a small lizard being lifted into the air before choking.

Many of the students looked afraid seeing this , but Tratha set it down.

"But finding balance isn't always easy." Tratha said before she relaxed and came to peace. Her hand glowing blue as the lizard looked like his pain faded away.

"But it's the key to utilizing the force to it's fullest." Arkorous said as he closed his eyes and lifted his hands, the tiny rocks and other small pebbles coming back together in a beautiful new formation.

"Let's practice." Tratha said as their students began practicing.

"Sometimes I wish I was force sensitive." Malik said as he opened the crate , taking out to jogan fruits before tossing them to Ashoka and Arkorous.

"Me too, then I'd get the pleasure of training you myself." Arkorous said smiling before biting into the fruit.

"No thank you."

"You mind giving some to Arkanes, he loves jogan fruit." Arkorous said as Malik nodded.

Malik walked through the training ground before he saw Arkanes with Taul sparring. Taul using the dark saber against Arkanes's blue lightsaber.

Arkanes kept the pressure on Taul who did his best to keep up with the mirialan Je'daii.

Arkanes forced Taul's lightsaber up before thrusting his offhand forward, Taul being hired backwards.

However, Taul backflipped and landed on his feet. The mandalorian reaching out with his hands as several rocks lifted up before breaking apart and flying at Arkanes.

Arkanes repulsed with the force, sending the debris flying away before Taul leapt through the air , using the force to soar several feet before coming down. Arkanes blocked the blow as the two struggled to overpower the other.

Malik stopped to watch before Arkanes came in lower then up, forcing the dark saber out of Taul's hands before forcing Taul onto the ground.

"Your form still needs work." Arkanes said smiling before Taul kicked the inside of Arkanes's leg. Arkanes grunting as the mandalorian sprung up and forced him into the ground with his legs around his neck.

"And your guard needs work."

The two heard clapping from Malik.

"Spectacular, truly. Either of you want some jogan?"

"Yes!" Arkanes almost shouted as he pulled one to him with the force.

Taul did the same, taking a bite of the sweet and juicy fruit.

"So any word from the masters on when we're leaving to join the war effort again. I'm getting island fever here." Malik said before he took out a jogan fruit and began eating.

"Ashoka said she was going to talk to the coalition leaders today. Maybe soon." Arkanes said.

"I wouldn't mind getting back into it either. Why don't we go ask." Taul said.

The two made their way further into the island. Entering a cave near the peak. Inside they passed Mara Jade with Allana and Cade in front of her. The Je'daii master teaching the two children the basics of the force.

"Who was Revan?" Mara asked as Cade and Allana trained.

"The First Jedi to master the force in balance since the Je'daii." Cade said.

"Good." Mara said.

Also in the caves was Ben Solo, Tenel Ka, and two other masters, each training with each other.

"Where's Ashoka?" Arkanes asked.

"Up top with the others." Ben said.

Arkanes and Taul walked up the staircase before they reached the chamber with the pool of water.

Ashoka was floating in the air while sitting in a meditating position. On the side of the pool with the black half of the je'daii symbol was Anakin who held his hands out with his eyes closed.

Standing on the side with the whole half of the symbol was Rey, who similarly held her hands out.

Taul and Arkanes could sense the intense and powerful force energy surrounding the two siblings. The two both having very intense expressions on their faces, sweat coming down their faces.

Taul and Arkanes both heard a beeping sound, turning to see R2D2 in the corner with BB-9.

"Enough." Ashoka said as the two siblings gasped for breath. R2 and BB-9 rolling over to them and chirping.

"Any better?" Rey asked.

"The results were the same." Ashoka said.

"Damn it." Anakin said as BB-9 rolled up closer, chirping in a sympathetic manner.

"We have to have made some kind of progress Ashoka." Rey said sounding frustrated.

Ashoka lowered herself and stood up. She took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, but I'm only telling you what I sensed." Ashoka said.

The three then noticed their guests.

"Taul, Arkanes." Rey said.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to interrupt." Arkanes said.

"It's fine, we're finished." Anakin said before he began walking away with BB-9.

Rey sighed as she put her hand on R2.

She began to leave as well, R2 and Taul following her.

Arkanes came up beside Ashoka.

"So, I take it their training isn't going as well as you'd like."

Ashoka shook her head.

"Not so much Arkanes." He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, the force has guided us this far. Also Malik and the others were wondering if we'd be rejoining the war effort soon?"

"Not yet."

"We have dozens of Je'daii fully trained with the force in balance."

"We're just not ready yet Arkanes, you have to trust me."

"Hey , I trust you more than anyone."

Ashoka smiled.

"Even more than you're brother?"

"Especially more than Arkorous." Arkanes said before putting his other hand on Ashoka's shoulder before kissing her.

Anakin walked through the lower areas of the caves passing by the other masters and his son.

Ben and the others saw and sensed the anxiety in him.

"Anakin." Ben started.

"Not now Ben." He said walking past his cousin.

"Ok daddy's having a rough day." Mara said keeping Cade back.

Ben stood by Torish, the older Je'daii master watching Anakin as he left.

"Let me talk to him."

Anakin and BB-9 stood by a cliffside overlooking the ocean.

Anakin looked at his father's original lightsaber, tightening his grip on it as he gave a painful look.

"Anakin." He heard, turning to see master Torish.

"I don't really feel like talking right now master Torish."

"In my experience that's the best time to do the talking." The older Je'daii said.

Torish was slightly taller than Anakin with light skin, blue eyes, and short grey hair that came into a thin beard/mustache. Torish sat beside Anakin and stared out at the ocean with him.

"You're going to get there Anakin, you and Rey."

"It's been a year, almost everyone else can balance the force inside of them. Everyone but us. No matter how hard I try….The dark side, it's still keeping the light away. I was a Jedi before turning to the dark side. But not, it's like I can't find the light again….My mother was right to fear the power I showed when I was young…..I just have too much Vader in me." Anakin said holding his head.

"Don't say that, you're nothing like him."

Anakin shook his head.

"How would you know?"

"Well he did train me how to use the dark side." Torish said as Anakin gave a dumbstruck/interested look.

"What?"

Torish kept looking out at the ocean.

"You're father never told you, because I asked him."

"What are you talking about? You were trained by my father, you and my mother were his first students."

"We were, but he wasn't our first master. Before I met your father, I was a death trooper in the galactic empire. I spent my days hunting rebels, until one day on Ryloth when we were with the 501st, a Twi'lek rebel tried to suicide bomb my squad. I tried to sacrifice myself but pushing him back, but I did so without touching him. It was that day , they discovered I was force sensitive. I was taken to Mustafar, where Lord Vader trained me to the the first in a new age of imperial inquisitors. He taught me the ways of the dark side, lightsaber combat, and hunting force users. I can still remember my days in that dark castle, your grandfather's cruel but efficient lessons. Finally he finished my training, and I began hunting force users who threatened the empire."

"How did you end up a Jedi?"

Torish smiled slightly.

"After Vader and Palpatine died, I met with your mother, she was the emperor's personal assassin. The two of us were the last dark force users in the empire, and we wanted revenge on Skywalker for killing our masters. So we tracked him to Dantooine , and found him in the ruins of the jedi enclave there, scouting it for a potential place to rebuild the jedi. We tried to kill him, but we were defeated. Instead of killing us, he asked us why we wanted to kill him. I sensed something inside of him, something I never sensed in Vader, something I never knew since Vader trained me, peace. After a bit of talking , I was willing to learn what Skywalker knew. Your mother took a bit more convincing, but eventually came over."

"…I, I didn't know."

"When you left to follow in Vader's footsteps, it hit me hard as well. But Anakin, everything you've done. Your father would be proud of you. You're not Darth Vader."

BB-9 nudged up against Anakin as he held his father's lightsaber.

"Maybe, but I'm no Je'daii, not yet."

* * *

Elsewhere Rey was on another part of the island, looking out at the ocean with R2 and Taul beside her.

"I never would have thought it would be so hard, getting in touch with the dark side. My grandfather and brother made it look so easy."

"Well according to Ashoka, it's not just getting in touch with the dark side, it's controlling it without it controlling you." Taul said.

"I suppose, I also suppose achieving the force in balance is just another thing I can't do. "

"Don't talk like that Rey. So you're not as balanced as Revan. That's nothing to be ashamed of. You're not the same girl I met on Icean."

Rey smiled a little.

"I suppose you're not the same Mandalorian either."

"No, I suppose not. Though I must say, my mandalorian skills with the power of the force. I think I might be unstoppable."

"Careful, Arkanes might be nearby." Rey said smiling.

"I got the last blow in." Taul said as R2 beeped.

Rey took a deep breath.

"If I could get the force in balance, I could finally leave Tython. Continue fighting the Greartok."

"You could always try harder."

"I suppose I could, never considered that option." Rey said playfully hitting Taul.

"That's the mandalorian way."

"If we survive this war, maybe one day you could give me some mandalorian training."

"Why not before, could help you."

"One thing at a time." Rey said as she carefully took out her father's lightsaber and held it tight.

* * *

Later that night, Ashoka was up , meditating on the pedestal where Luke passed on. She was in complete balance with the living force on Tython, sensing everything around her. However, as she did, the moon got into a specific position over her, begging to turn a darker shade of blue in the night sky as her eyes shot open.

"Master!"

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Thus we're all caught up with our main characters,_

 _Rey and Anakin can't balance the force inside of them,_

 _Ashoka also has a revelation, but the master she's referring to may not be who or what you think,_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: A new path

* * *

Darth Vader stood over a bloodied Luke Skywalker who struggled to get up.

"The force has betrayed you Skywalker." Vader said as Luke tried to get up.

"I won't be killed by you." Luke said defiantly.

"No you will be killed by my apprentice and heir." Luke's eyes widening as he saw another future approach.

"Hello father." Kylo Ren said as he ignited his lightsaber and stood in front of Vader, a look of pain and betrayal on Luke's face.

"No, no." Luke said backing up as Kylo Ren came closer.

"Goodbye father. Kylo said as he raised his lightsaber.

"No!" Anakin screamed as his head shot up. Anakin tried to breath as he held his face, his body covered in sweat as he shook.

"Anakin." He heard , Tratha coming up and putting her arms around his shoulders.

"Are you ok?"

Anakin looked as if he was ready to cry.

"…..I did this…I was the one who lead us down the path of the dark side. You, Arkorous, you all followed me."

"Anakin, we did so willingly. We did so because we believed in you, that you were leading us down the right path. I don't regret it, any of it." Tratha said kissing his cheek.

Moments later the two heard footsteps, Anakin and Tratha seeing Cade walking in.

"Daddy are you ok?" Anakin heard before taking a deep breath.

"Come here." Anakin said before he picked up Cade in his arms.

"Daddy just had a bad dream. About someone named Kylo Ren."

"Was he a scary person?"

"…..He was a misguided person."

* * *

The next morning Taul was with Arkorous, the two practicing force powers while another Je'daii examined the dark saber.

The Je'daii was a cathar with dark brown fur and green eyes.

"You've been looking at my lightsaber for over a year now Aric, I don't think it's going to tell you anything." Taul said as he lifted up several crates before crushing them.

"This lightsaber was able to cut clean through Greartok armor, something no other lightsaber could do. I'm not going to rest until we know why it can so we can modify out lightsabers." Aric said as he continued to take the lightsaber apart.

Taul tightened his grip as more of the crates were crushed.

Arkorous gave an impressed look.

"You are a fast learner mandalorian."

"Well you and your brother are good teachers."

"I'm sure your fellow clansmen must now be happy about you being trained as a Je'daii."

"You could say that. I haven't heard from any of them in months. They might be filling to fight beside Je'daii, but old adversaries die hard."

"Mandalorians can't tell the difference between Jedi and Je'daii. Figures."

"Easy, they're still my people…..But yeah, you're right."

"Kind of ironic, the dark saber was originally built by a mandalorian who became a jedi if I'm correct." Aric said.

"What?" Taul said.

"This is the dark saber."

"The dark saber, as in the dark saber built by Tarre Vizla?" Taul said sounding very surprised.

"You didn't know this?"

"No…..That's impossible, Wallace Jennis told me it belonged to my family."

"Well either he was lying, or you're related to Tarre Vizla." Aric said.

"….No, I , I couldn't. Wallace must have just said it to make me feel better. Come on,let's keep training." Taul said as Arkorous saw and sensed the uneasiness inside the mandalorian.

"Alright, let's keep going."

* * *

Rey stood across from Ben in one of the sparring areas. Ben and Rey exchanged lightsaber blows, Rey trying to tap into her rage, her fear, anything that would help her gain the power of the darkish. She thought about her father's death, Jiun's death, how afraid she was about loosing her remaining family. How much she hated the Greartok. But yet she couldn't spark any passion, rage, fear, or hate.

She could sense Ben tapping into his own rage and fear , but in a manner that was different from the way her brother did back when he was Kylo Ren.

Rey felt each of her blows getting knocked away easily by the power of the dark side, but the peace and balance of the light keeping Ben from loosing control.

As Ben knocked Rey's lightsaber up, he unleashed a force scream that knocked her back. As Rey tried to get up, Ben held her in place with force stasis.

"Alright that wasn't bad." Ben said as Rey gave an irritated look.

"I think Im sensing some anger in you now." Ben said as Rey sat against a rock.

"I try to get angry, fearful, but I can't feel the dark side, it's like like something's resisting me. I don't get it, you were able to learn the dark side just as easily as the light. You, Arkanes, Tenel….."

Ben sat beside Rey.

"You know, there might be some credence to what you said."

"What do you mean?"

"You said something was blocking you from using the dark side. You told me what happened on Jakku. How you went all the way to the light side. It's possible you went so far into the light that it's aura is surrounding you, naturally resisting the dark side."

"Well if we were still Jedi , that would be very useful."

Ben smiled.

"I'm sure if master Yoda was anything like uncle Luke said, he'd be quite proud of you."

"I'm sure he would. He also probably wouldn't approve of all this."

"Maybe not, but this is what we have to do. In the case of the Jedi, it's like your father said. We have the let the past die, it's the only way to become what we were meant to be." Ben said as Rey thought about what he said.

* * *

Elsewhere Mara Jade was with Anakin and the three red skinned aliens.

Mara had her eyes closed, her hands held out as she used the force to heal an injured bird like creature.

"Peace is the key to the light side." Mara said as the three aliens closed their eyes and held their hands out, three other injured creatures slowly feeling their pain and injuries fade away.

Anakin watched this with R2 and BB-9 closely.

Mara noticed the look on her son's face.

"Alright that's enough for today. Go practice on your own." The three bowed their heads in respect before leaving.

"What does it say when a former jedi has more trouble relearning the ways of the light side then three sith purebloods have learning it the first time?" Anakin said as Mara came over and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You're going to get this Anakin. I know you will."

Anakin shook his head.

"It's been a year, and I had the dream again."

Mara hugged him tightly.

"Did you know Darth Vader well?"

"I knew him enough. I was the emperor's personal assassin, and he was the emperor's enforcer. The only person in the galaxy I was afraid of."

"You were more afraid of him than the emperor?"

"Yes."

"I can't believe I spent so many years wanting to be him. Thinking he was some kind of hero."

"Your grandfather did many bad things, but you wouldn't be here if it weren't for him." Ben thought about what Ashoka showed him. His grandfather sacrificing himself to kill palpatine and save Luke.

"You redeemed yourself, just like your grandfather. I may have lost your father, but I got my son back." Mara said hugging him tightly.

* * *

Elsewhere Taul was with Rey, the mandalorian showing Rey some mandalorian martial arts.

Rey moved fast trying to strike Taul who knocked away her attacks with swift counterstrikes.

Rey then avoided Taul's strikes before kicking the back of his leg and jumping onto his back. Taul grabbed Rey and flipped her over him before she hooked his leg and dragged him down as well.

Rey climbed on top of Taul trying to get him in a chokehold, but Taul got his arms around the back of her neck and pulled her head down onto his chest. Rey tapping his arm before Taul let her go.

Rey gasping for breath as she wiped sweat off her face.

"And yesterday you told me you didn't want to learn this."

"Well I figured that if I can't learn the dark side. I might as well learn something." Rey said.

Arkanes and Arkorous were also present, watching the two.

"If you're done with Rey, we have work to do student." Arkorous said as Taul groaned before getting up.

"It's been a year, aren't I a Je'daii yet?"

"Not yet." Arkanes said smiling as Taul and Arkorous began training.

"You doing ok Rey?" Arkanes asked.

"I could be better Arkanes." Rey said as he sat beside her.

"It really should have worked out perfectly you know. Your brother comes back to the light, you need to go to the dark. Help each other."

"I'm not as fortunate as you and Arkorous." Rey said as they looked at Arkorous and Taul, Arkanes smiling.

"Maybe, but we both got our brothers back. Our families whole again. Plus we both have sisters now."

Rey smiled a little.

"Lucky for you, I never did like Tratha that much."

"You just didn't like your brother having a girlfriend and taking his attention away from you." Arkanes joked.

"You wouldn't understand."

"I've got it!" They heard, the four turning to Aric who had an excited look on his face.

"Come here!" He shouted as the four went over to the disassembled dark saber.

They saw in the center was a strange looking kyber crystal, the crystal was silver but somehow fused with a black crystal that wasn't transparent like the kyber crystal. Almost looking obsidian.

All five could sense the force was strong in this crystal, but not in the way a kyber crystal was. Together the fused crystals were more powerful.

"What is that thing?" Arkorous asked.

"I have no idea, but I've never sensed anything like this." Aric said.

"It's as if the crystal has amplified the kyber crystal naturally. This is it, this is how the dark saber cut through the greartok armor!"

Taul looked closer at the black crystal.

"I know what that is. It's a clan diamond."

"A what?" Rey asked.

"It's a powerful gem that's only found on mandalore and its moons."

"Is there a lot?" Arkanes asked.

"There's mountains of it buried under the surface. Clans have been mining it for thousands of years and haven't scratched the surface. This crystal is used to forge mandalorian armor, and power some of our more powerful weapons."

"If we could get these diamonds , every Je'daii could have a lightsaber like the dark saber. With the force in balance and lightsabers that can cut through their armor. We could finally level the playing field." Aric said in excitement.

Taul gave an uneasy look.

"…..It's not that simple. These diamonds are the only thing that can help forge mandalorian armor, which is central to our culture. Our traditions. No outside has ever gotten them before, and considering the jedi and sith's history with mandalore, I doubt Boba Fett and the clans would be anxious to hand them over to the Je'daii."

"If you explain that they can help us defeat the Greartok." Arkanes started.

"Right Arkanes, because we all know Mandalorians are the most reasonable and least thick skulled people in the galaxy." Arkorous said as Arkanes turned to Taul.

"Don't look at me, he's right."

"What about Wallace, he's a clan chieftain, and he's like your father, could you convince him?"

Taul took a deep breath.

"I could try, Wallace did always have a soft spot for me." Taul said before Rey saw Anakin approach.

"Rey, Ashoka wanted to see us."

"Could you ask her if she's still good for dinner tonight?" Arkanes asked.

"I will definitely do that." Anakin said in a sarcastic tone as Arkorous laughed a little.

"Come on little brother." Arkorous said as the two left, Taul using the force to put the dark saber back together before pulling it to him.

"Hey I wasn't finished yet." Aric said.

"You are now." Taul said as he left as well.

* * *

On Coruscant, Snoke slowly walked through the halls of the palace with Yok-Vor and two of his honor guards.

" _Warmaster, I can still sense frustration inside of you."_ Snoke said as Yok-Vor tried to retain his composure.

" _This is a day of joy, I've been waiting millennia for this. To be quite honest I'm actually quite excited, do I have a skip in my step?"_ Snoke said as they reached the a massive chamber. The chamber was very dark, with a pair of pedestals made out of the same black metal as the palace exterior.

The four Greartok who had escorted Yok-vor into the palace were already inside.

" _Ahh my darling children, I assume the preparations have been made."_ Snoke said smiling as the four bowed their heads.

" _Great Snoke. The installations are active and awaiting your divine intervention."_ The lead one said.

" _That's my boy, pay attention warmaster, I find adopting children to be far more rewarding. So much easier to mold , but yet have the experience and skill. A father couldn't ask for more."_ Snoke said as he stroked the faces of the four Greartok.

Snoke walked before the pedestals and placed his hands on them.

Snoke concentrated as the Greartok saw and felt his power grow. His body turning metal like as it did in his fight with Luke. The dark ceiling soon lit up with stars and planets. Yok-Vor watching in amazement as he saw the galaxy appear before him. It felt like more than just a map, but as if the galaxy itself was in the chamber.

Yok-Vor almost overwhelmed as he saw the countless planets. As he looked closer, he saw dozens of the worlds lit up red, recognizing them as worlds they had conquered. They appeared in specific locations, making rings around the rims of the galaxy, Coruscant in the center.

Yok-Vor seeing the four Greartok kneeling quickly did the same. Snoke's eyes opened, now glowing red as the installations lit up even more, Snoke surging with black and red force energy as he raised his hand and touched a planet in the outer rim.

" _You first, all of you, men, women, beasts, the force here belongs to me."_ Snoke said with his grin widening. Yok-vor seeing the entire chamber light up with the same red and black force energy which surged into Snoke.

* * *

Anakin and Rey slowly walked up the staircase towards the peak of the island.

"You know what this is about?" Rey asked.

"Maybe another lesson from our master. Maybe she has some ideas for our problems." Anakin said.

"Hopefully." Rey said.

Ashoka continued meditating as she levitated over the pedestal. However, her eyes shot open as she fell down , a horrified expression on her face.

"No." She said.

Anakin and Rey were now near the caves.

"I just think tha-" Anakin started before he and Rey both felt a disturbance in the force. The two nearly fell to the ground as they felt the force cry out in pain.

All of the Je'daii on Tython felt this , some almost passing out from it. On Gallix prime, Thrawn's Shadow guards felt the disturbance , and on Mon Calimari, Leia felt it as well.

* * *

Elsewhere in the galaxy, the Millennium Falcon jumped out of hyperspace with a few republic ships behind it.

Han sat in the cockpit with Chewie. The two leading the other ships closer to their destination.

Chewie growlled.

"Would you rather be in a council meeting right now?" Han said as the wookie's growling lowered.

"Come on you love Lothal anyway, we'll get some fresh meat there for-" Han started before he and Chewie saw Lothal.

Their eyes widened and their mouths dropped as they saw the planet was destroyed. What was once a single planet was now four separate pieces of a planet, completely barren an void of life.

"No." Han said as Chewie let out a soft groan.

They flew closer to the planet, going along what was the surface. The surface was just as dead as it looked, ruins of towns and cities with lifeless black skeletons floating around.

Han was speechless, not seeing such destruction and loss of life since the death star.

"Get Leia, she needs to know about this."

* * *

Anakin and Rey reached the peak of the island and saw Ashoka gripping herself on the pedestal.

"Ashoka was that?" Rey asked as the Je'daii master turned to them.

"The force, it's in pain. I've never felt something like that before. Something terrible has happened." Ashoka said.

"That power, I've felt it before….. Back on Ossus, when Snoke faced our father. Whatever just happened, It was Snoke. I know it." Anakin said.

"He's not wrong, I felt him too." Rey said.

"Then there's no time to waste, the two of you have to balance the force inside yourselves now."

Rey shook her head.

"We've been trying, so hard." Rey said.

"We have to keep training." Anakin said.

"I've tried training you both for over a year. It's clear that I'm not the right one to do it. However, there are others, others who will succeeded where I have failed."

"Others?" Rey asked.

Ashoka looked out at the ocean.

"After I left the Jedi, I wasn't sure what to do with myself. I wandered the galaxy for a few months before the Jedi purge occurred. When the empire sent out their inquisitors, I came here to Tython. The lost jedi homeworld. While here I found the Je'daii text and read it. I began to understand what the Jedi were meant to be. What the force was meant to be. I wanted to balance the force inside of me, but I needed a master. Luckily, I found one."

"What?" Anakin asked.

"The masters are powerful force beings, more powerful than any other. They live here on Tython, on an island that rises from the sea during the blue eclipse. Once every ten years. They were the ones who taught me how to use the force in balance. If anyone can do it, its the masters."

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Anakin asked.

"Once every ten years. All that time being frozen in carbonite, I forgot. Until last night, I sensed their presence. The blue eclipse starts tonight, we must go to the island."

"Why don't we take every-" Rey started.

"The masters will only see the two of you." Ashoka said in a forceful manner.

"Prepare yourselves, we leave tonight."

"For how long?" Anakin asked.

"However long the masters deem it necessary." Ashoka said.

Taul held his head, still shaken by what he felt in the force.

"Taul, Taul what's wrong?" Wallace said over hologram.

"Huh? Ohh sorry. I…..Look Wallace, I know this is going to be a very pushy request. But we need the armor diamonds. Enough for every-"

"No." The mandalorian chieftain said.

"Wallace, with them we can fight the Greartok on-"

"Damn it Taul, no! There's no way I'm giving our sacred diamonds to our ancient enemy!"

"I'm one of them now."

"I know."

"Wallace, if we fuse them with the lightsaber kyber crystals, we can cut through greartok armor. We could finally have an edge on them."

Wallace held his face.

"Even I can't do this, not without approval from Mandalore, and he hates Jedi more than the Greartok probably do."

"Wallace, this is the fate of the Galaxy! All of us, you , me, all of Mandalore! Today I sensed something, something I never thought someone could feel. It was like hell came to our galaxy for a moment. We need to forget clan pride and honor, we need to forget tradition and do what we have to do!"

Wallace sighed.

"It's out of my hands, Mandalore is the only one who can do it, and as long as Boba Fett holds the throne, that's not going to happen." Taul looked at the dark saber and tightened his grip.

Later that night, Anakin was in his chamber with Tratha and Cade.

"Ashoka is sure about these Masters? She's not being very specific." Tratha said in concern.

"I trust her." Anakin said as he finished putting his armor on before going over to Cade.

"Daddy has to go to an island. I won't be gone long."

"Why are you going?"

Anakin hugged Cade.

"Daddy has to find the light side again."

Anakin got up before Tratha hugged him tightly.

"Be careful."

"I will." He said before kissing her.

In another chamber, Rey finished readying herself.

"Going somewhere?" She heard turning to see Taul with a bag on his back.

"Apparently you are as well."

"Yes, Wallace refused. So I'm going to Mandalore to get those diamonds, one way or another."

"What? Are you insane?"

"Maybe a little, I'm a mandalorian after all." Taul came closer to Rey, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I have no choice, if we don't get those diamonds we don't stand a chance against the Greartok. I have to get them, just like you have to go to that island."

Rey lowered her head before Taul put his hand on her cheek.

"We both know what we have to do. But in case this is the last time we see each other." Taul said before he reached in and kissed her. Rey's face turning red as he kissed her.

"I won't regret not doing that." Taul said before he turned and left, Rey almost shaking.

As night began to fall, Mara hugged both of her children.

"What yourselves out there, and may the force be with you both."

Arkanes was similarly hugging Ashoka.

"How long will you be gone?"

"Not long Arkanes, when we return, we'll be ready to leave Tython."

"Be careful."

"Aren't I always." Ashoka said smiling before kissing him.

Ashoka came to the edge of the island where a speeder was floating.

R2 and BB-9 trying to follow them before Ashoka used the force to stop them. Ashoka flew the speeder through the air and over the ocean.

"So where is this island?" Rey asked before she and Anakin felt something. The force stronger than they had ever felt before. The moon began to vanish as the sky around them turned a deep blue, a massive island that looked almost identical to their island appeared before them.

"Welcome, to the island. The masters await us."

Unknown to them, someone else was watching them from the top of the island. Watching the speeder as it got closer and closer.

" _Statement: Visitors have arrived. Commentary: Master should be informed."_

* * *

Author's note

 _Snoke has destroyed Lothal , but how?_

 _Taul is on his way to Mandalore, and Luke's children are on their way to meet Ashoka's second masters._

 _Who or what awaits them on the island?_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: The island

* * *

Ashoka landed the shuttle on the base of the island. The three carefully stepping off as they looked up at the island. Anakin and Rey were amazement, never had they felt the force so strong in one place. It almost felt impossible, but more than that, the force there was in perfect balance with itself.

The island had just as much rock and desolation as it did flora and life.

"Welcome to the island." Ashoka said as she looked about, remembering her last visit to this place.

"The force…..It feels, right, as if what it was always meant to be." Rey said.

"The force is in balance here. More than anywhere else."

"Where are the masters?" Anakin asked before they heard something else. A whisping sound coming closer before the ground shook. A very large droid stood over them, a strange looking droid. It had a humanoid shape with a black body and two glowing red eyes. It seemed almost more primitive in design but looked as if it was as new as a droid fresh off the line.

" _Statement: Ashoka Tano, you have returned. Commentary: With more students I assume."_ The droid said.

"Who is this?" Rey asked.

" _Statement: I am HK-X the greatest assassin droid the galaxy has ever know. Commentary: However, now I am but the guardian of this island and the loyal servant of the masters."_

"A droid? Here?" Anakin asked.

"HK-X is the masters' droid. He helped me find them last time I was here. This is Anakin and Rey Skywalker. The force in them is out of balance. The light" Ashoka said looking at Anakin.

"And the dark." Ashoka said turning to Rey.

" _Statement: I understand come this way to meet the masters."_ HK-X said as Anakin and Rey nervously followed.

Ashoka watched HK-X lead them into the island before hearing another speeder behind her. Ashoka turned to see R2 and BB-9 piloting a craft and exiting onto the island.

"R2, BB-9 I told you to stay behind."

The two droids beeped and chirped as Ashoka sighed.

"You two just can't stay out of mischief can you."

* * *

Anakin and Rey traveled deeper into he island interior, going up a set of stairs before finding the entrance to a structure built into the island.

They moved inside , seeing a temple like interior with hallways lit by glowing cyan crystals.

"What is this place?" Anakin asked.

" _Statement: The home of the masters. Commentary: And myself for that matter."_

"How long have you been here?" Rey asked.

" _Statement: My time records have not been working properly since I have arrived. Commentary: I do not have a good estimate either."_

"What are the masters like?" Anakin asked.

" _Statement: The masters are as you will need them to be. Commentary: They are the force as it is meant to be."_

"I have a bad feeling about this." Rey whispered to Anakin.

"What that we're on in island that feels like it's made of the force and appeared out of thin air? Being lead around by an ancient assassin droid? Or meeting masters that we can't get a good description on?" Anakin asked.

"Take your pick." Rey said.

"I don't know Rey, the force brought us to where we are. To this place, to these masters. If they can help us balance the force inside of us, then we are where we should be." Anakin said before they reached the end of the hallway with two diverging paths.

" _Statement: Those who must find the light will go to the left. Those who must find the dark will go to the right. Commentary: The masters await you there, but be weary, you may not like what they show you, but it is necessary for you to become what you were meant to be."_

HK-X walked back the way it came, the two taking a deep breath before turning to each other.

"May the force be with you , sister." Anakin said as he put his hand on Rey's shoulder before walking to the left path.

Rey slowly walked to the right and followed the path. She eventually reached the end of the path, seeing a wall before her. Rey was confused, but then saw a mural on the wall. The mural was of a humanoid being. The being wore a black armor like cloak tunic. His skin was as white as snow and his head bald with red markings on the temples as well as his cheeks under the eyes. Hie eyes were black with red in the center.

Above him was massive ,demonic bat like creature. Around him was fire, ash and dark side very strong around the mural as Rey carefully put her hands on it.

As she did, she nearly jumped when she saw the mural move, the being's hands raising and beginning to glow before the wall opened up. Rey saw a dark path ahead of her, she nervously walked into it, the path was rocky like a cave. As she moved deeper inside, she felt it get cold, very cold.

"Hello? Hello? Is anyone there?" She asked.

Rey eventually reached the end of the path, on the ground in front of her was a hole in the ground. Black mass was growing around it. The cold sensation getting stronger as she looked down it.

Rey shook her head and turned back before her eyes widened.

A massive black dragon in front of her, the beast snapping its jaws at Rey as she lurched back only to fall down the hole.

Rey screamed as she crashed into a pool of water below.

Rey came up and gasped for air as she tried to find ground. Eventually she reached a ledge and pulled herself up. Coughing a little as she stood up.

"Hello?!" She shouted as she looked around, only seeing a dark cave with a pool of water before her.

"Well that's just great." Rey said before she realized light was coming from behind her. She turned around to see a massive mirror like structure on the wall. Rey carefully approached the mirror, the force feeling strange around it as she looked at her reflection.

As Rey looked closer, her eyes widened, someone else coming up beside her reflection.

"Have you forgotten about me already Rey? Has Taul replaced me in your heart."

Jiun said as Rey saw him on the other side of the mirror.

"I , I haven't forgotten about you. Never." Rey said.

"At least you didn't kill him." Another voice said , Rey watching as her father appeared beside her reflection.

"You lead the Greartok to Ossus, I died because of you."

"I, I." Rey said before her reflection put her hand against the mirror.

Rey saw herself inside the mirror, freaked out as she looked around and saw herself before her. The second Rey on her knees with her eyes closed.

Rey heard something on the other side of the mirror. Her eyes widening as she saw Jiun and her father being attacked by Greartok, the two being overwhelmed.

Rey tried to get through the mirror but couldn't, she tried to strike the mirror, but was then held in place. Rey slowly turning her head to see the second Rey holding her hand up at her.

"Let me go!" Rey shouted.

"I can't, if I do, you'll fall to the dark side."

"I only want to help them!"

"You can't help them, the nature of the light side is only to guide, not intervene."

"If I can help them I will!"

"Only the dark side can help them. The dark side is evil, anyone who uses it is evil." The second Rey said.

"You're wrong!"

"Wrong, she is not." Another voice said, Rey seeing none other than Yoda appear behind her.

"Fall to the dark side, you cannot."

"I won't fall, I just need to balance myself."

"No, destruction, death, only things, the dark side brings. Only the light is there." Yoda said as Rey saw Luke and Jiun get cut down.

"No!" She screamed. The two vanishing before her eyes widened, Taul, Mara, Anakin, Arkanes, everyone she still loved now surrounded by Greartok as they tried to protect themselves.

Rey tried desperately to reach them, but Yoda and the second Rey kept her in place. The Greartok now on top of them.

"It is for the best. No good can come from the dark si-"

Rey gave an intense expression.

"No, you're wrong!" Rey screamed as she unleashed her rage and furry, the dark side fueling her as she forced Yoda and the second Rey away, the mirror wall shattering.

Rey saw the Greartok and her loved ones vanish, Rey now appearing in another cavern. She felt the cold feeling turn to a burning power inside her and around her. Rey then heard a flapping sound, looking up to see the dragon from before. The dragon was over twenty feet long with two large arm wings and two hind legs. He had a long neck with scales running across it, two horns going straight out of the back of his head and a snout face with large teeth.

The dragon circled Rey before landing. As the creature landed, he transformed before her eyes into a man. The man was slightly taller than her. Wearing strange black and red armored robes with a black hood up, a red and black mask covering his face, armored gauntlets as well. No part of his body being shown.

As the man walked closer, Rey sensed nothing in him but the dark side.

As Rey backed up, the man vanished, a hand toucher her shoulder as Rey turned to see him there.

"Don't be afraid." He said in a dark, but just voice.

Rey backed up.

"Who are you? What are you?"

The being walked around her.

"I am passion, I am justice, I am that which destroys, and makes room for life to grow."

"You're one of the masters." Rey said.

"You have done well Rey Skywalker. You have finally opened yourself to the dark side."

Rey lowered her head.

"My whole life, I always thought it was evil. So much suffering, death ,and destruction. All have stemmed from the dark side."

"There can be no light without darkness. Life, death, both exist in harmony, neither can be without the other. But alas, fools have made the dark side, miss-understood."

The being raved his hand, shadowy figures appearing before Rey, and old man in a black robe, a red and black zabrak, Sith purebloods.

"Any fool can wield the dark side, but only someone strong can control the dark side, rather than being controlled by it."

Rey heard a deep and mechanical sounding breathing.

The sound sending a shiver down her spine. Rey slowly turning to see another figure approach. This one was a spirit like figure, being almost see through with a red aura around his black armored body.

"Hello Rey, sweet granddaughter. We finally meet." Darth Vader said as Rey looked terrified.

"No, that's impossible!" Rey said as Vader's spirit stood before her.

"No! My grandfather was Anakin Skywalker! He destroyed you! You're not real!"

Vader's spirit continued to breath.

"I am as real as Anakin Skywalker."

The figure continued to walk around Rey.

"The darkness and the light exist in all beings Rey. Vader always existed inside of Anakin Skywalker."

Rey looked back at Vader's spirit as he continued to breath.

"Are you the one then, who lead my brother down the path to the dark side?"

Vader stayed where he was.

"I showed Anakin another way, a way to achieve the justice he sought. He learned well, he mastered the dark side without being controlled by it. Now you must do the same." Vader said as Rey thought more about Jiun and her father. Her entire life, doing everything to avoid the dark side. But now she accepted it. It was a part of her, it was a part of her family. But so long as it didn't rule her, that wasn't a bad thing.

"I'm ready, to do what is necessary." Rey said firmly as the being came in front of her.

"Let us show you, how to control the dark side."

* * *

Anakin walked through the path on the left, he sensed more life around him as he did, the dark path growing brighter from sunlight that came from seemingly no where. Eventually he reached a dead end, only a wall with a mural on it.

"What?" Anakin said as he looked closer at the mural, seeing it was a strange woman. Very pale with long green hair and green eyes wearing a white dress. Around her was vast plant and wildlife, the sun shining down on her. Above the woman was a white griffin like creature.

"I don't get it." Anakin said as he sensed an unusually large amount of light side aura around the mural. He put his hand on the mural before the image moved, the woman's hand moved up before feeling the wall move. As the wall opened, Anakin saw the path ahead of him was no cave. He slowly walked forward and saw himself in a familiar lush jungle, fast trees and flora growing around him with the sounds of rivers and waterfalls nearby.

The living force around him was almost overwhelming. But it felt strangely good.

Anakin heard something above him, he looked up and saw a white dragon in the sky. The dragon flew over the jungle, Anakin feeling compelled to follow it before he came across an ancient temple. As Anakin got closer he recognized the temple.

Anakin's eyes widened as he saw his father standing before a closed temple door. His father looking much younger than when he died. Around him were six very young children wearing youngling robes.

Anakin recognized them, Arkorous, Tratha, Walkin, Rech, Galek, and one more.

Anakin now stood among them as a child looking up at his father.

"The force is everything around you, it is the life in the galaxy bound together in an infinite cycle. It binds all of us together, and connects us, it surrounds us." Luke held his hands out as several rocks began to lift into the air, the children watching in amazement.

"All of you are gifted with the power of the force, it is an honor bestowed upon very few, but it is also a great responsibility. As a Jedi, this power is used to protect life, the innocent, and peace. With it, you can do almost anything." Luke said as he aimed his hand at the temple door, Anakin and the others watching as they were opened.

Anakin had a look of wonder an excitement on his face, Luke smiling down at the children. However, Anakin felt his entire body shiver as he felt it get colder, and heard something. A deep mechanical like breathing.

Anakin and the other children heard more breathing as Luke turned to the dark interior of the temple. He backed up as Anakin gave a terrified look as Darth Vader stepped out of the temple.

The children were huddling together as Vader stood before them.

"Your master is deceiving you. He has lead you down the path of servitude and failure. Only I can fulfill your destiny." Vader said looking directly at Anakin before Luke got between his son and Vader, his green lightsaber ignited.

"Get back! I won't let you take them!" Luke said. Vader ignited his lightsaber.

"Your master cannot protect you from me." Vader said as he and Luke exchanged lightsaber strikes, Luke doing his best, but Vader's strikes were to powerful, the Jedi master getting knocked around as Anakin watched in great fear.

"Stop! No!" He shouted as Luke was knocked in front of the temple door.

"Feel the power of the dark side!" Vader shouted as he blasted Luke into the the temple, Luke disappearing into the dark side.

"Father!" Anakin shouted as he teared up.

Vader walked into the temple, disappearing into the darkness.

Anakin and the other children now on the verge of crying before another dark figure emerged from the temple. Anakin's eyes widened as he saw Kylo Ren stand before him, in his armor, helmet, and cloak.

"Your master is gone. All of you belong to the dark side now." Kylo Ren said in his dark voice, coming closer.

"No, my father-" Anakin started.

"Your father was weak, foolish, he couldn't protect you, but the dark side can. The dark side will make your stronger than the Jedi ever could. It is time for you to accept your destiny and join me." Kylo said as Anakin saw Walkin step forward.

"Walkin stop!"

Arkorous slowly came forward followed by Rech and Galek.

"The dark side is your future." Kylo said as Anakin saw Tratha walk forward.

"Tratha no!" Anakin shouted.

"I will show you, your destinies."

"No, no , no!" Adult Anakin shouted as he ignited his lightsaber and slashed at Kylo Ren, the dark force user catching Anakin's lightsaber with his own. Anakin had an intense look on his face as he got between Kylo Ren and the children.

"I won't let you lead them to the dark side! Not this time." Anakin said as Kylo lowered his hood.

"Very well." The two clashed, both exchanging lightsaber strikes as they tried to overpower the other. Anakin tried to blast Kylo back, but Kylo responded with red force lightning, Anakin grunting as he was pushed back.

"Fool, you believe you can stand against me." Kylo said as Anakin tried to fend off Kylo's lightsaber.

"You're nothing! You're the weakness that I expelled from my being!" Kylo shouted as he forced onto the ground.

Anakin saw the children's frightened looks as Kylo stood over Anakin.

"Weak, just like your father." Kylo said as he raised his lightsaber.

Anakin raised his hand, Kylo grunting as he was pushed back.

Anakin got to his feet and kept his hand out.

"No, you're the weak one, you're ruled by fear, doubt, and hatred." Anakin said as he walked forward, Kylo Ren getting pushed further and further back.

"I don't need you, I am a Je'daii, as my father wanted me to be!" Anakin shouted as Kylo tried to blast him with force lightning.

"Begone!" Anakin shouted as he forced Kylo Ren into the darkness.

Anakin exhaled, he opened his eyes, the children and temple both gone. Anakin now saw himself on a grassy cliffside looking out at the ocean.

He heard a familiar flapping, looking up to see the white dragon fly over and land in front of him. The dragon was over twenty feet long with two large arm wings and two hind legs. He had a long neck with scales running across it, two horns going straight out of the back of his head and a snout face with large teeth and blue eyes.

As the light got brighter, Anakin saw the dragon transform before his eyes. A man around his size walked forward. The being was wearing strange white and blue armored robes with a white hood up, a blue and white mask covering his face, armored gauntlets as well. No part of his body being shown.

Anakin sensed nothing but the light side in the being, more than anyone he had ever felt before.

"You have done well Anakin." The being said in a voice that sounded wise, and at peace.

"Who are you?"

"I am peace, I am wisdom, I am life, and understanding."

"Are you one of the masters, one who trained Ashoka?"

"I am. She was right to bring you here."

"What was that?"

"It was the turmoil inside yourself. The reason you were unable to truly come back to the light. A deep hatred existed inside you Anakin. Hatred for yourself."

Anakin began to tear up.

"I've caused so much pain, I tore my family apart. I wasn't able to save my father, for years the pain and sorrow I must have caused him, and now he's gone."

"No one's ever truly gone." A familiar voice said, Anakin's head shooting over as he saw a force ghost standing behind him.

"Father." Anakin said as Luke's spirit came closer.

"I'm so sorry. I destroyed our family. I betrayed you, I failed you."

"Anakin, I failed you. I didn't trust you with who your grandfather truly was. I raised you as a student, not a son. You were only doing what you thought was right. I should have listened to you. I should have trusted you."

Despite being a ghost, Luke put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Every day, I believed you would return, and you did. You found your way back, on your own Anakin. I couldn't be more proud of you."

The being came up beside Anakin.

"You've opened yourself up to the light once again."

Anakin wiped the tears from his face.

"I'm ready."

* * *

Elsewhere on the island, Ashoka sat on a peak with R2 and BB-9.

"You're kidding, you were with Luke when he destroyed the Death Star." Ashoka said as R2 chirped.

"I guess I did miss out on a lot R2. I still can't believe you made it through in one peace."

R2 beeped.

"Destroyed? More than once? Well lucky for you you're a droid." Ashoka said before she felt something. A presence she had not felt in a long time.

Ashoka looked around before she saw someone in front of her, a force ghost.

"Snips, you look like you're doing well." the ghost said as Ashoka shook.

"Master." She said , R2 also seeing the ghost and almost falling over as he chirped and shook.

"Ashoka you've become a master now."

"Master…..I…..Forgive me." Ashoka said almost tearing up.

"Forgive you? Forgive you for what?"

"I abandoned you. You did everything to save me from the judgement of the council and the republic. But I left you, I left because I was angry with the jedi. If I had stayed, I could have saved you from the dark side. I could have stopped the destruction of the Jedi and the republic. " Ashoka said tearing up.

Anakin put his hand on her cheek, despite being a ghost, Ashoka feeling it all the same.

"Ashoka, my fall to the dark side was not your fault. It was mine. Everything I did as Darth Vader, it was because of my fear, my hatred. But you saved my granddaughter's life, you helped bring my grandson back from the dark side. You evolved the Jedi order into what it was always meant to be. You helped end the war between the light and the dark side." Anakin said as Ashoka saw a very proud look on his face.

"No master could have asked for a better student".

Ashoka's tears lessened as she raised her head.

"At least I know you died a Jedi."

"My son was the only one who could bring me back. The son I was never able to have. He's beside me now, but my daughter is still among the living." Anakin said in concern.

"She's doing well, and now your grandchildren will have the force balanced inside of them. We can finally get off Tython and start fighting again."

"It seems war is the only consistency in the galaxy. At least this time you're fighting for a more noble cause."

"So noble it united the republic and imperials. I never thought I'd fight beside the likes of Thrawn."

"Thrawn, I always did like that Chiss, one of the few imperials who knew what he was doing."

"It is nice having someone like that on our side. I only wish you and master Obi-wan were here, we could certainly use your help."

"You don't need us anymore Ashoka." Anakin said as R2 rolled up beside his ghost.

"R2, still functioning and still with my family. You really are the most reliable little droid in the galaxy." Anakin said before Ashoka sensed a disturbance in the force. She looked up at the sky before seeing something.

"What is that?"

Anakin's spirit came closer.

"I sense it too. The force is in pain, it's corrupted."

The two then saw something coming through the atmosphere before falling towards the island, crashing into the center.

Ashoka rushed to the edge of the cliffside with a horrified expression.

* * *

Inside the island. Anakin and Rey were lead through the interior by the two beings. The four meeting up.

"Anakin!" Rey said.

"Rey, I saw him, I saw father."

"You did!"

Anakin looked happier than Rey had seen him in years.

"I can feel it again, the light side of the force."

"I've finally accepted that the dark side isn't all bad. I had some help though." Rey said looking at the dark side being.

"Wait? Who is that?" Anakin asked looking at the dark side being.

"He's my dark side master." Rey said before seeing the light side being.

They realized that their attire was exactly the same except for their colors.

"What's going on?" Rey asked.

The two lead them to another mural. This mural was of an old man wearing a blue robe. He had blue eyes and a long beard. Living beings and natural destruction around him.

Anakin and Rey put their hands on it, the old man's hand moving up. The mural moved up and showed a more natural path ahead of them.

Anakin and Rey walked through first, the two masters close behind.

"Where are we going?" Anakin asked.

"To see the grandmaster." The dark being said.

"Grandmaster?" Rey asked.

"Yes, he's far greater than either of us." The light being said.

Anakin and Rey found themselves back on the island exterior. Now at the other end of the peak. A small temple like structure ahead of them.

The force around them in perfect balance.

As the two beings walked closer to the temple, Anakin and Rey felt a disturbance in the force. The two turning just in time to see a thin Greartok wearing shiny chrome armor.

"Greartok!" Rey shouted as they pulled out their lightsabers. The greartok raised his hand, Rey and Anakin getting hurled away before the two masters saw him.

"No." They said as the Greartok began to transform and take the shape of another being. Anakin and Rey's eyes widening as they saw a chrome Snoke stand before her.

" _Children of Skywalker. Thousands of years I've tried to find this island. Now , you've lead me right to it, and the ones!"_ Snoke laughed as Rey and Anakin got up and in front of Snoke.

"Leave this place!" Anakin shouted.

Snoke chuckled.

" _Or what?"_

"We'll kill this puppet?" Rey said.

" _You and what army!"_ Snoke laughed as they heard the ground shake.

Dozens of Greartok drones rushing in from behind Snoke.

The drones began firing as HK-X leapt down from the top of the temple.

" _Statement: You are intruders! Commentary: I will enjoy splinting your blood meatbags!"_ the droid said as he began rapidly firing, each of his shots hitting and killing a drone.

The light master used the force to lift up dozens of Greartok at one before blasting them with telekinetic blasts, hurling them off the island or breaking their metal skeletons.

The dark master blasted many with red force lightning, cooking them in their armor. He also used the force to lift up and crush many more.

As the drones continued to swam, Anakin and Rey cut them down with their lightsabers before being blasted away by Snoke again. Snoke walking past them as he got closer to the two masters who transformed into their dragon forms and flew over the drones, snatching several in their jaws before slashing others apart.

Snoke saw the dragons and grinned.

" _So uncivilized."_ He said aiming his hand before several metal tentacles burst out of the ground, the two dragons dragged to the ground before Snoke blasted them with lack force lightning.

Anakin and Rey heard the dragons cry out in pain, reverting back to the masters as HK-X tried to fire at Snoke only to be knocked away by a tentacle.

The two masters tried to use the force on Snoke, but their powers had no effect.

" _That's right, give me all your power. The imbalance is most delightful."_ Snoke laughed before Rey and Anakin aimed their hands on him. Snoke grunting as he felt himself getting restrained.

Snoke slowly turned and saw the siblings.

" _Balance!? No!"_ Snoke shouted.

He used all of his power to force a tentacle up, knocking the two away before the masters got up. Snoke turning just in time to see the two masters back up, placing their hands together.

" _No!"_

Rey and Anakin saw the two masters merge into one. The new being looking exactly the same only his armored robes were more grey rather than black.

The being raised his hand as Snoke unleashed all of his lightning and tentacles at him. The lightning was easily deflected away by the new master , the tentacles withering into nothing.

Snoke grunting as he was pushed back.

 _"You are an abomination, you are evil incarnate!"_ The master said in a balanced voice.

" _You won't escape, not when I'm so close!"_

" _You are not welcome here! Begone!"_ The master said as he thrusted his other hand forward, a combined telekinetic wave of grey lightning hitting Snoke and shattering the puppet.

Anakin and Rey in awe as they saw the new master.

" _Statement: Master you are whole again!"_

"Who? What are you?" Rey asked as as the master came closer.

" _I am the light, the dark, I am life, I am death. I am the balance."_ The master reached up and lowered his hood before they saw his face. Fair skin with long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. A light goatee on his face and what looked like markings from the mask around his face.

"I am Revan."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Yes, Revan, who else_

 _Anakin and Rey have faced their inner demons and now will learn balance_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest or ask(VIA PM)_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Mandalore

* * *

Rey and Anakin were in awe as Revan stood before them.

"Revan? The jedi who saved the republic and balanced the force inside of him?" Anakin said.

"No, that's impossible. You died thousands of years ago." Rey said.

Revan raised his left hand, Anakin and Rey seeing the force project images around them.

"When all life began, the force was born. But the force was wild, untamed, unguided. Until the first force users discovered their powers here, on Tython. Three were chosen, a father, a son, and a daughter. They came to this island , each bestowed with a responsibility, the son was to act as the guide and master of the dark side. The daughter was the guide of the light." Revan said as Rey and Anakin saw projections of the two murals they saw, the woman, and the man.

"Then there was the father." Revan said as the mural of the old man was projected in front of them.

"The father was to keep his children in balance. They were taken from here to a planet Called Mortis, a planet made of the force itself. For thousands of years the three guided the force , and kept it in check. That was until the clone wars. An unseen power caused the father's strength to wane, as he lost control, the son attempted to leave mortis and consume the galaxy in the dark side of the force." Revan said as he projected the son.

"Fearing this, the father brought one to Mortis, one he believed could replace him, and keep the force in balance. Your grandfather." Revan said as they saw Anakin get projected.

"Why?" Rey asked.

"There was a prophecy, a prophecy that the chosen one would bring balance to the force. Your grandfather was the chosen one. He was taken to Mortis with his former master and his padawan, Ashoka Tano."

"Ashoka." Anakin said.

"Anakin was able to tame the son and daughter, but did not wish to remain on Mortis. He tried to leave, but the Son revolted. Killing the daughter." Revan said as they saw the Son stab the daughter with a black dagger.

Rey holding her mouth.

"With balance lost, the father sacrificed himself, allowing Anakin to kill the son. Restoring balance. Your grandfather and his companions were able to leave. But the force was without guides. In the beginning the force chose a family to guide it. After they died, it decided to chose one being, one in whom the force was in perfect balance, me." Revan said.

"But you died thousands of years before the clone wars." Anakin said.

"Time, is nothing to the force. As soon as the ones died. I was taken by the force at the moment I was suppose to die, I was taken here and given the responsibility of guiding the force. Now three beings, but one."

"Then the masters we saw before." Rey said.

"Both aspects of myself. My light side, and my dark side. Both able to act on their own, but when they come together, my true is revealed."

"And HK-X?" Anakin asked.

"An old friend I upgraded and brought here. He's loyal and keeps me company."

" _Statement: I am the master's only friend now. Commentary: Ashamed we could not bring the astromech droid, I was fond of him."_

"You have both come at the right time. The galaxy stands on the brink of annihilation." Revan said as he projected Lothal, Anakin and Rey in horror as they saw the dead planet.

"That was the disturbance we felt." Anakin said.

"What happened?" Rey asked.

"Snoke happened. This is his ultimate endgame, to drain the living force from the galaxy."

"Drain the force!" Both siblings shouted.

"Do you know who he is?" Anakin asked.

Revan began to project more images.

"During the height of the original Je'daii order, two factions began to emerge, one which began to follow the light more closely, and the other the dark. The masters kept these factions in check, but among the masters, was one whom had a different ideology." Rey and Anakin saw a human man get projected.

He had brown hair and green eyes, having a sleep and slender body. Not looking threatening in the slightest bit.

"What his name was, even I do not know. But he discovered another way of using the force, corrupting it's nature. Forcing it to do unnatural things, and draining the force itself to be used as fuel. Fuel to do anything the wielder desired. Both the followers of the light , and the dark were equally horrified at what this master demonstrated, they tried to stop him, but he raised an army of followers. The light and dark factions tried to stop him, but neithers' power could match the corrupted force." Revan said as they saw a terrible war between force users.

"That was until the masters intervened. They united the two factions and balanced the force once again. With the force in balance their power could match and surpass the corrupted force, the corrupted master's army was destroyed, and he fled Tython, using the force as fuel to leave the galaxy."

Revan then projected a strange looking planet, a planet that looked much like Felucia, covered in fungus and other plant life. They saw large alien creatures using living technology to grow buildings, spacecraft made of coral.

"Upon leaving the galaxy, this master discovered a race known then as the Vong. The Vong had a strange connection to the force, different than those in our galaxy. The dark master discovering that he could project his force through them, giving them an extension of his power. Thus turning them into the Greartok. With a new army he began conquering planets in this galaxy, terraforming them into station points, points where he could project his parasitic power, and drain the force from nearby systems. He did this for thousands of years, growing stronger and more corrupted. Becoming Snoke."

Rey and Anakin saw Snoke get projected.

"Snoke finally drained all of the force from the Greartok Galaxy, ending all life there except the Greartok. All the while preparing for his return."

"Preparing?" Rey asked.

"Snoke's power of influence is beyond imagination. He knew that the force in balance is the only thing that could threaten him. So he used his power to break up the Je'daii order, he played the light and the dark side into an endless war with each other." Revan said as Rey and Anakin saw the countless wars between the Jedi and Sith.

"He acted through many individuals on both sides. Emperor Vitiate, Darth Bane, Darth Plagius, Darth Sideus." Revan said as he projected the sith lords.

"Both sides?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, even Jedi were children of Snoke, ones who played into his hand just as much as the sith. Lord Hoth, general Kota." Anakin and Rey saw the jedi get projected, their eyes widening as they saw the last one.

"And Yoda." Revan said.

"Yoda? Even him!?"

"All played into the hands of Snoke, keeping the force at war with itself. But the force has always strived to balance itself. Now , it finally has. Only those with whom the force is in balance can stop Snoke. If he is killed, the Greartok will lose their ability to wield the force."

"We'll win!" Anakin said.

"But you must act quickly, Snoke's ultimate plan is nearing completion. What he did to Lothal he will soon do to the entire galaxy. He will consume all life, and become an deity to strong to destroy."

"You have to come with us, you can destroy him!" Rey said.

Revan gave a painful look.

"No. I cannot leave this island."

"Why not!?" Anakin shouted.

"I am he who guides the force, and keeps it in balance. If I leave, then the force will be out of balance, and Snoke will be invulnerable." Revan ended his projections.

"Now did you get all of that or do I have to go through it again?" Revan said in a certain tone.

"We got it." Anakin said.

"Are you sure? I don't get to entertain much here, I could tell you all about my life story, the life story of the Hero of Tython, the Emperor's Wrath, your grandfather's, your grandmother's, anyone really."

"We're good. Maybe another time." Rey said.

"Alright then, you both understand. Only the two of you can stop Snoke."

Anakin and Rey had overwhelmed looks on their faced.

"We are?" Anakin asked.

"The force chose us? We're the grandchildren of the chosen one?" Rey asked.

"No, of course not. Nobody's just born special even if the force is stronger in them, I'm going to train you both."

"Train us?"

"You may have balanced the force inside of yourselves, but you still have much to learn on how to use it. With my training you have a chance."

"But you said time is against us, that we have to stop Snoke now or never." Anakin said.

"You'll just have to trust me. If you face Snoke now, you'll lose. I'm going to show you all of my secrets and power."

Anakin turned to Rey.

"Well we did come here to find ourselves."

"I guess we don't have a choice."

"Let's begin."

* * *

The _Fang Claw_ came out of hyperspace in orbit above Mandalore.

Taul sat alone in his ship as it flew closer to the planet. He saw a fleet of various different ships, each taken from a different place, but each also baring markings of various mandalorian clans. Taul made his way towards an Imperial class star destroyer, the massive warship painted entirely red with markings of Clan Jennis also painted across the command deck.

Taul landed the _Fang Claw_ inside the star destroyer and walked down the ramp before seeing three mandalorians from clan Jennis waiting for him.

"Taul, Wallace thought you'd come here. He wants to see you."

"Well I wouldn't want to keep him waiting." Taul followed the other mandalorians through the ship before reaching the captain's quarters. The chamber now modified with various animal trophies and Greartok helmets decorating the walls with graffiti and weapons.

Wallace sat back in a chair, his helmet sitting beside him.

"Wallce."

"Taul. You can leave us." The three mandalorians leaving as Wallace got up and walked over to Taul.

Before Taul could speak, Wallace sucker punched him across the face.

"Damned fool!" Wallace shouted as he tried to punch Taul again, this time Taul catching the punch and knocking it away before Wallace kneed him. Taul came back and caught Wallace's leg, locking it back before Wallace tried to elbow him. Taul ducked and then flipped Wallace with his leg before kicking him onto his back.

Wallace shook his head as he got up.

"I can keep going if you want."

"I shouldn't have trained you so well. I spent more time teaching you some common sense!"

"Since when have mandalorians used common sense much."

"When they're option is suicide. I told you that you aren't taking any of those diamonds, Fett would sooner die."

"Maybe that's the plan."

"What?"

"You said as long as Fett is mandalore, the Je'daii won't get those diamonds. Maybe it's time we get a new Mandalore."

"Are you mad! You think I'm going to challenge him to single combat! That's a death sentence!"

"Of course I don't expect you to challenge him. I'm going to challenge him."

Wallace had an almost crestfallen expression.

"That's it, I'm locking you up in a cell for your own good!"

"Wallace."

"I'm not going to sit here and let you throw your life away like that!"

"If we don't get those diamonds, the Greartok will win and kill us all. This is the only way."

"Fett is the greatest mandalorian in the galaxy!"

"He's getting older, and I'm more than a mandalorian now. I have the force in my side."

Wallace held his face.

"And this." Tail said holding the dark saber.

"I was told that this belonged to Tar Vizla, the ancient Mandalorian Jedi. You told me it was a family heirloom of mine." Wallace gave a nervous expression.

"You can't fight Fett."

"Wallace, you know more than you're letting on. It's time to tell me the truth. Who am I?"

Wallace sighed and gave a painful look.

"You're name, you're real name is Tar Wren, of house Wren."

"Wren?"

"You're the son of Sabine Wren and her Jedi lover Ezra Bridger."

"I, I don't understand?"

Wallace got up.

"After the death of Palpatine, the empire was in chaos. Wren came here with her Jedi lover. Together they rallied the mandalorian clans against the imperial garrison here. Clan Jennis was in the brink of annihilation, but Sabine and Ezra saved us. Together we forced the empire off the planet. Even when Sabine began supporting the republic, I stood behind her, but many clans didn't. This opened the door for Fett. He came and called Sabine a puppet of the republic, that they would rule us as the empire did. He challenged her to single combat and won, Ezra trying to intervene, only to be killed as well. You had been born a week before, Fett didn't know about you, I owed your parents everything, so I took you in and raised you myself."

Taul contemplated what he just heard.

"Now do you understand, Fett was able to kill both of your parents, a fierce mandalorian and a Jedi. I swore to protect you for your parent's sa-"

"I don't care about any of that."

"….What?" Wallace said.

"It doesn't matter who my parents were. Fett challenged Sabine to single combat and won, he followed the rules of mandalorian law. Ezra broke them, Fett was in his right."

"….You don't care?"

"About people I never knew, why should I. Wallace you were the one who raised me, you showed me how to be a mandalorian, you showed me how to be a man. The only father I've ever had is you." Taul said as Wallace's expression changed.

"I don't care if Fett killed my birth parents. This is bigger than that, this is about saving all mandalorians, saving all life in the galaxy. If this is the only way to do it, then so be it."

Wallace couldn't help but laugh a little.

"You really are the greatest mandalorian I've ever trained. Maybe you do have a chance after all."

* * *

On the planet, Boba walked through the palace with several clan leaders.

"Casualties on Serreco were moderate for us. Nothing we can't recover from."

"How many Greartok?" Feet asked.

"Four warriors killed, one carrier destroyed."

"Good. If we need more warriors we can start recruiting off worlders." Boba said.

"Off worlders?"

"I wasn't born here." Boba said.

"Yes Mandalore."

Moments later they heard the sound of jetpacks.

Taul flying in with Wallace and another mandalorian behind him. The three landing in front of Boba.

"What's this all about?" Boba asked.

"This." Taul said as he revealed the dark saber and ignited it.

Boba's eyes widened, remembering the last time he saw that lightsaber.

Taul pushed his hand forward, the clan leaders behind Boba getting hurled away.

"Impossible." Boba said before turning to Wallace.

"You."

"What can I say, I always had a soft spot for Sabine."

Boba tightened his grip.

"So the son of Wren has come to try and reclaim the throne of Mandalore."

"No. I am Taul of house Jennis, and I have come to challenge you for the title Mandalore!"

The mandalorians in the palace looked at each other and began murmuring.

"Alright then. That lightsaber will finally sit in my trophy room."

In the center of the capital city, thousands of mandalorians had gathered around a floating arena.

Standing on one side was Taul, the other Boba Fett.

"As written in the ancient clan laws of Mandalore, if the ruling Mandalore is challenged to single combat, they who wins is the greater warrior and the rightful leader of all Mandalore!" A mandalorian clan leader said over a voice enhancer.

"Boba of the Clan Fett is the ruling Mandalore, his challenger is Taul of Clan Jennis. All weapons are allowed for use, may the greater warrior prevail!"

Taul looked at Boba across the arena, both having intense looks on their faces.

"A Jedi mandalorian, I'm going to enjoy this." Boba said putting his helmet on.

"I'm a Je'daii." Taul said as he put his helmet on.

"And it's time you learn the power of the force."

"Begin!"

Boba flew up with his jetpack, firing rapidly with his carbine.

Taul flew up as well, returning fire with his blaster pistol and rockets.

Boba intercepted the rockets and avoided the blaster fire. Charging something on his right wrist before firing electrical blasts.

Taul tried to avoid them but was hit, grunting as he surged with electricity. His rocket launcher short circuited and Boba fired a rocket at him.

Taul used the force to knock the rocket away. Boba fired a grapple hook around Taul's arm dragging him down as Boba flew at the ground and then up.

Taul tried to shook Boba, but his blaster was knocked out of his hand by Boba's fire.

Before more blasts could hit him, Taul ignited the dark saber and deflected them. Taul slashed the grapple hook and free'd himself , only to have Boba hit his jetpack and disable it. Taul crashed into the ground, Boba firing more blasts and rockets at him.

Taul used the force to deflect the rockets, but was hit by more electricity and grunted.

Boba fired a more accurate shot, Taul getting hit in the chest as he grunted, his armor absorbing most of the blow.

Boba fired another, Taul ready this time, deflecting the blast back and hitting Boba's stomach. Boba grunted as his armor absorbed the blast. He continued to fly around Taul as Wallace and the other mandalorians cheered for the warriors.

"Come on kid." Wallace said.

Wallace dove away before tossing something at the ends of the area, then one more at Boba, hitting his left gauntlet. Boba saw it was a small magnetic device and tried to get it off. Taul used the force to pull his blaster back to him and fired at one of the objects he hurled at the edge of the area.

The blaster bolt deflected off of it and at the other devices, bouncing around as more blasts before all of them flew at Boba from every direction.

Boba tried to avoid them but was hit in the gauntlet and back, his jetpack malfunctioning before he crashed into the ground. Boba saw his emp device was disabled and grunted. Taul tried to fire, but Boba unleashed his flamethrower, Taul backing up and using the force to push the fire away.

Boba fired his weapon again , hitting Taul's gun again, this time knocking it off the arena.

Boba continued firing blaster bolts and fire, Taul deflecting them with the dark saber and pushing the fire away with the force. But despite this, Boba got closer and closer. Taul used the force to push Boba back enough for him to slide across the ground and slash up, Boba moving enough so that only his flamethrower was hit and disabled. Taul also using the force to knock Boba's gun out of his hand.

Boba drew a black blade and held it out.

"Cortosis sword, let's see how well you do without that saber." Fett said as he lunged forward and slashed at Taul, the dark saber catching the sword but staying active, Boba in shock.

"This is no ordinary lightsaber." Taul said smiling before he pushed Boba back, the two exchanging a series of blows as they danced around the arena. The mandalorians in the audience getting more excited as Wallace tightened his grips on the railing.

Taul managed to smash his elbow into Boba's head and force his sword away. However, Boba hit Taul with an uppercut before kicking the dark saber away. Boba held his hands up before he his Taul with a series of fast strikes at Taul.

Taul tried to fight back but was hit again and again, Boba knocking his helmet off with a kick.

Taul coughed up some blood as Boba knees his face and then punched him onto the ground. Wallace grit his teeth as he saw Boba prepare to curb stomp Taul. However, the younger mandalorian sprung up and caught Boba's leg, flipping him onto the ground. Boba tried to get up but Taul got onto his stomach with his legs around him , crawling up and grabbing his arm before switching to the side, locking Boba in an arm bar.

Boba grunted in pain as Taul pulled his arm. Boba took out a concussion grenade with his free hand and detonated it. Taul felt his vision go white and his ears ring as he was forced off Boba. Taul shook his head as Boba kicked him back. Boba slowly coming forward and tried kicking him again. However, Taul caught his leg and flipped Boba back onto his side.

Boba grunted as he rolled onto the ground , feeling his carbine beside him.

As Taul got up, Boba raised his blaster and fired. Taul grunted as he was hit in the chest and forced back. Wallace feeling his heart race as Boba fired, again Taul raising his hands and used to force to deflect the blaster bolts. However, he wasn't as skilled as other Je'daii. He deflected some of the blasts, others hit his arm and chest. Taul's mandalorian armor taking much of it, but Taul still in great pain.

"Come on kid. Come on." Wallace said as Taul was forced further and further back. Right now the only thing on his mind was Rey, not the diamonds, not Mandalore, not even the galaxy, but Rey.

"She's going to be so pissed when I don't come back." Taul said as he was forced to the edge of the arena. At that moment Taul saw it, he aimed his right hand allowing Boba to fire at his head. At the last moment, the dark saber reached Taul's hand and deflected the blaster bolt away.

Boba kept firing only to have Taul deflect each of the bolts. Taul now began moving forward, closer and closer deflecting bolts as Boba backed up.

Wallace and the other mandalorians chanting and shouting as Taul got within reach of Boba, cutting his gun in half before slashing at his head.

The audience went silent as they saw Boba's helmet bounce and roll across the ground. Taul held the dark saber to Boba's throat, the older Mandalorian now on his knees as he looked up at Taul.

"Go on then, do it! Kill me!" Boba shouted. Taul kept his expression as the audience stayed silent.

"No." Taul said.

"What?"

"You're a true mandalorian. You shouldn't die like this."

"I killed your mother, your father!" Boba shouted.

"You killed them in a lawful duel. I don't want to kill you, not when the real enemy is out there. Our real enemy, the Greartok, we are a proud and fierce people! But we cannot stop them alone! We cannot win if we're fighting with each other, and fighting with those who should be our allies! The Jedi have changed, perhaps it's time for Mandalore to do the same! Evolve and become something greater than what we are!"

Many in the audience were unsure when they thought about what Taul said. But before long many began chanting.

"Evolve! Evolve! Evolve!"

Wallace and clan Jennis joined in followed by others.

Boba looked around at the crowd and then Taul.

Boba let go of his grip and got on one knee.

"I yield, I yield the title of Mandalore."

Wallace lead the crowd in an uproar of excitement, Taul smiling as he extended his hand and helped Boba up.

"I meant what I said, I don't want us to be enemies. I want you and your skills with us when we destroy the Greartok." Taul said as Boba smiled.

"I'd rather die gloriously on the field of battle, than losing in a duel."

Wallace having a proud look as he watched Taul.

* * *

Back on Tython, Anakin and Rey both bowed before Revan.

"I have taught you all I can. You must now go, and face Snoke."

"Thank you Revan, for everything." Rey said.

"Be weary, I have taught you both much. But do not underestimate Snoke's power. He is corruption incarnate, arrogance will be your enemy."

"Yes master." Anakin said.

"And if we all survive, be sure to return in ten years. One can only talk to a psychotic assassin droid for so long." Revan said.

Anakin and Rey made their way back to the base of the island.

Rey was waiting for them with R2 and BB-9.

"So , how did it go?"

"We found-" Anakin started.

"What you needed to find, that's all I need to know." Ashoka said as they got back onto the speeder.

As they flew away from the island, they looked up and saw the sun rise, the blue night sky and island both vanishing.

They reached their island where Mara, Ben, and the others were waiting.

"Back already?" Mara asked.

"Already?" Rey said.

"We've been gone for months? Has anything happened?" Anakin asked.

"Months? You've only been gone for a day." Ben said.

Anakin and Rey looking at each other in confusion before remembering what Revan said about time.

Tratha came closer, sensing Rey and Anakin and feeling the force in balance.

"You did it!" She said before hugging Anakin.

"Yes, we're finally whole." Rey said.

"Well that's good to hear." Another voice said, Rey quickly turning to see Taul standing there with several Mandalorians.

"Taul!" She shouted, rushing over and jumping into his arms before kissing him.

"Well, how about that." Wallace said.

"You're alive!" Rey said in relief.

"Hey easy Rey, you can't just jump on Mandalore like that." Taul said.

"Mandalore? You're Mandalore now!"

"That's right, and I come bearing gifts." Taul said as two of his mandalorians opened a crate filled with black diamonds.

"Yes!" Aric shouted as he picked up a handful of them.

"Come on, we've got a lot of work to do." Taul said.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Quite the exposition dump yes, but it was necessary_

 _We also find out who Taul's parents were, while I hated the show rebels, I'll admit it had good ideas and could have been as good as clone wars, just needed to escape the mouse_

 _Taul is now Mandalore and has brought the mandalorian diamonds back,_

 _so until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Setting off

* * *

Rey, Anakin, Taul, Mara, Ben, and the other Je'daii masters stood around a hologram projector. Thrawn, Vanto, Ar'alani, Hux, Leia, Han, Lando, and Wedge's holograms present.

"The entire galaxy, Snoke is going to do what he did to Lothal, but to the entire galaxy!" Wedge shouted.

"Soon, very soon." Anakin said.

"Oh my, we're doomed." 3PO said before Leia glared at him.

"Well this would call for a change in strategy." Thrawn said in a calm demeanor.

"We only have once chance, we have to kill Snoke before he kills all of us. We have to attack Coruscant." Rey said.

"Hold on, that's rushing the gun. The Greartok's fleet is concentrated in the core. We'd be heating right into the inferno." Wedge said.

"And if we wait, the inferno will come to us." Ben said.

"The admiral Antilles has a point, it won't do us any good to rush in unless we have a plan." Vanto said.

"The plan is for us to take everything we have left, and attack Coruscant. Snoke is the key to their power, if he's killed, their forces across the galaxy will fall apart." Rey said.

"That's not a plan." Ar'alani said.

"No, it's not, but it is a necessary objective. What we need is to divide the Greartok forces." Thrawn said as he brought up a map of the galaxy.

"If what you're saying is correct, then these conquered systems are instrumental to Snoke's plan. Which means if they were attacked, the Greartok would be forced to respond." Thrawn said.

"What did you have in mind?" Leia asked.

"It's quite obvious Snoke has been planning this for a long time. He won't let anything go to chance. Even if we attack these stations, the force around Coruscant will be quite large. The attack force would have to be just as large, if not larger. I suggest a three pronged approach, the Galactic alliance and all remaining allies will launch simultaneous attacks on the Greartok installations, as many as they can. The Greartok will be forced to respond less they let their plan get delayed. We draw out as many of their fleets from the core as possible. The First Order armada would then go in with the republic fleet, attack the Greartok forces above Coruscant. The third prong would be the Je'daii leading a ground attack on the planet. Keep their attention divided three ways." Thrawn said.

"That's a good plan, but pulling it off won't be easy." Vanto said.

"No it won't." Thrawn said.

"Sir, the stormtrooper corps was meant for something like this. We will deploy in mass, we can hold the Greartok's attention on us, and away from the Je'daii, let them kill Snoke and we'll route the survivors." Hux said.

"You won't be going in alone. The republic army is still a fierce force, and you're going to need all the help you can get." Han said as Chewie roared.

"If our combined armies can keep the Greartok ground forces occupied, the Je'daii can hit Snoke's palace, kill him. If this Revan was telling the truth, then the Greartok will fall apart."

"Everything relies on the Je'daii then." Lando said in concern.

"The force is with us, our victory means its survival. We're all here for a reason. We either win, or we die." Anakin said as the leaders gave more determined looks.

"Grand Admiral, begin assembling an armada, grand general ready the stormtrooper corps." Thrawn said.

Hux smiled.

"Yes sir."

* * *

At Starkiller base, Finn and Nines were with the FN corps as they prepared for deployment.

They could see the fear and uneasiness in their men just by the way they walked.

"They're afraid." Nines said.

"They've been told if we don't win this next battle, the entire galaxy is dead." Finn said.

"That'll do it." Nines said.

They saw Target with the HL corps, the red striped stormtroopers loading into transports before the MAC commando approached them.

"There you are, I was hoping to catch you before we left."

"Not joining us sir?" Finn asked.

"Each MAC trooper is going with their original corps. Give the boys some inspiration seeing us beside them."

"They look like they could use it." Nines said.

"If we win this battle, then we'll win the war. Strange concept really, all the strategic planning and operations. Only for it to come down to one tactical engagement. I wonder if any of us will come out alive."

"We're stormtroopers dying for the First Order is our job." Nines said as Target laughed a little.

"Right, been away from the regular grunts so long I've forgotten. Well I better get going, see you both planet side." Target said before he left.

Finn was uneasy when he heard what Nines said.

"…..Zero's should be here with us….and Slip." Finn said.

"Zero's was MAC trooper material, I don't know about Slip."

"He was our brother." Finn said.

"…..He was, now it's just you and me." Nines said.

"…..I know, stay close to me Nines. We're going to make it through this." Finn said.

"and if we don't, there's worse ways to die." Nines said as they got to their transport.

FN-0001 was with he other stormtrooper generals as they stood around Hux who had captain Phasma beside him.

"The FN corps will be deployed here and screen north, draw the attention of the defenders and try to lure them out into the streets , make it look like a flank." Hux said as FN-0001 nodded.

"Yes sir."

"The TK corps will hold the line here as long as possible, the ML corps and ST corps will move up in a pincer movement , surround them. The HL corps will move in and secure the old senate building plaza, this is the key to everything, it connects the entire city, capturing it will be vital. After it is secured the mainline corps will sweet in and overwhelm their forces."

"Sir, with all due respect, can one corps do that?" HL-0001 asked.

"You won't be alone ST-0001, the republic and allies troops will be backing you up."

"Yes sir." ST-0001 said.

"The rest of you know your objectives, I trust you can complete them."

"Or die trying." TK-0001 said.

"You're dismissed." Hux said as the generals left.

Hux sat back in his chair, Phasma turning to him.

"Sir, I was told that our allies would be screening across the areas near the old senate building , not attacking it directly."

"Yes, they are." Hux said.

"Sir, the HL corps will be heading right into the meat grinder, our allies would also be slaughtered."

"Necessary, we need those republic troops dead, the First Order must be the one and the only one to secure the old senate plaza. It is the key to securing the city."

"Sir?" Phasma said.

"The time has come Phasma, for us to seize power ourselves. After this battle is done, the republic will be weak enough for us to crush them with ease. We'll have enough ships in reserve to conquer the galaxy, and restore the glory of the galactic empire. With galactic emperor Hux sitting upon the throne." Hux said smiling.

"…The supreme leader. Executor Vanto."

"The chaos of battle captain, people die, even high up leaders. My assassins will deal with Thrawn and his family. Once we take control of the Eclipse, we'll turn it's axial laser on the Je'daii, and any republic forces in our way. Everything will be ours for the taking." Hux said.

"What must I do?"

"The HL corps will be slaughtered to the last man trying to take that plaza, but they will weaken the Greartok forces. You must take the FN corps and capture that plaza. I don't care how many stormtroopers have to die, it is the key to everything."

"It will be done." Phasma said.

"When this is done Phasma, you will have any position you like."

"Grand General Phasma has a nice ring to it." Phasma said.

"Indeed, it does." Hux said.

* * *

On Mon Calimari, Leia was with Wedge, Hand, Chewie, and Lando.

"I called all my friends, they're fleets are assembling to attack the installations." Lando said.

"Good, Wedge how's our fleet?" Leia asked.

"I've called up every ship we have left. They're ready to go."

"Chewie, our other allies?"

Chewie roared.

"Good, we're ready to go then."

"Not yet." Wedge said as they saw Wolik waiting for them.

"Sir, you wanted to see me." Wolik said.

"Commander, we're going into the toughest battle the Republic has ever fought. I need men with experience in command. Congratulations admiral."

"…Sir?" Wolik said.

"You heard him." Han said as Wolik's mouth stayed open.

"We'll meet you on the _Ackbar_." Leia said as the group split up, Han, Leia and Chewie heading to the Falcon.

Han and Chewie getting into the pilots seats as Leia stood beside them.

"It was so much easier before. The empire, the death star, so simple. Us vs them." Leia said.

"The good old days." Han said.

"I always hoped, dreamed that after the end of the war, there would be peace, prosperity, a galaxy united. After all this time, we're still fighting." Leia said.

"Well we did get one thing." Han said as the ship started and lifted up.

Leia smiled.

"What's that."

"A galaxy united." Han said Chewie growled.

The Falcon lifting up and flying to orbit. Where Leia saw the republic fleet alongside a First Order fleet. The ships preparing to depart.

"I guess so." Leia said.

"The force is us Leia." Han said.

"Seeing you as a believer, it still feels good."

"The old man would never let me live it down." Han said.

* * *

On Gallix prime, Thrawn walked with Eli and Ar'alani.

"I'll take the _Eclipse_ as my flagship." Ar'alani said.

"You will do no such thing. That ship will be the primary target of the enemy fleet." Thrawn said.

"I'm not afraid." Ar'alani said.

"No, which is why you'll be on a resurgent class star destroyer."

"And you?" Eli asked.

"Someone has to be on the _Eclipse_ I detest super weapons and their excessive nature. But I will command from the _Eclipse_ , with you beside me."

"And me." They heard, turning to see Mitth'raw'nurodo.

"Shall I be you grandfather, or my parents."

"You commander, will remain here."

"What? But grandfather, sir. I belong."

"Safe, this battle with be a bloodbath." Eli said.

"I didn't earn my way to becoming a commander to hide behind nepotism."

"Three of your superiors are giving you and order. You will remain here."

"If you lose this battle, no where will be safe" Mitth'raw'nurodo said.

"Goodbye commander." Thrawn said as he and turned to the shadow guard beside Mitth'raw'nurodo before leaving with the others.

* * *

On Tython, the Je'daii gathered around their masters.

"We all know our mission, no point beating around it. This will be the most difficult thing any force user has ever done. But we will do it, if we don't the force will die, we won't allow that to happen." Rey said.

"The force has guided us all here, it has been balanced for the first time in thousands of years. This is a sign of something great. The dark and light brought together. All of us, here, fighting beside Mandalorians, imperials, sith. Ancient enemies united together for a greater purpose." Anakin said.

"All of us are greater than what came before. Jedi, Sith, we are Je'daii, guardians of the force, and we will save it. We will save the galaxy!" Rey shouted as she ignited a lightsaber. The lightsaber glowing black with a green aura around it in the shape of a sword blade just like the dark saber.

Anakin did the same, his black saber glowing with a blue aura around it.

The other Je'daii all ignited their new lightsabers and held them up high.

"For Luke!" Rey shouted.

"For Luke!"

They began loading into the _Finalizer_ , Anakin and Ben with Cade and Allana.

"Why can't we come?" Allana asked.

"You'll be safer here." Ben said as a member of the Hapes consortium put her hands on their shoulders.

"I'll make sure they're taken care of." She said as other Hapes consortium gathered the other children.

"Be good for the caretakers." We will come back. Anakin said as he and Tratha hugged Cade.

Rey stood with Taul.

"So this is it. The final battle." Rey said trying to stay calm.

"Even if we lose, Mandalore will have a worthy end." Taul said.

"Did you tell that to your people?"

"Oh yes, it made them very excited."

Rey shook her head.

"I'm glad you're on our side this time."

"So am I." Taul said before giving Rey a kiss.

Ashoka walked with Arkanes.

"I like the new lightsabers." Arkanes said.

"They are fitting, everything is reborn new." Ashoka said.

"Are you afraid?" Arkanes asked.

"No, not yet." Ashoka said.

"Good, because I am terrified."

Ashoka smiled before putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Well that's natural. It's only the fate of the galaxy."

"That makes me feel better."

"You made it this far, that must mean something."

"That's even more true for you."

"If I made it here after everything, then you will to."

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm not losing anyone else." Ashoka said before she hugged Arkanes and kissed him.

The Je'daii were loaded onto the _Finalizer_ and a few Mandalorian ships.

Arkorous walked onto the bridge of the resurgent star destroyer, seeing Lyra standing there.

"How are we doing admiral?" He asked as Lyra took a deep breath.

"Well enough….." Arkorous sensing the uneasiness in her.

"Is everything alright?"

The twi'lek sighed.

"I should be down there with you. I'm a warrior."

"Yes, you are, but in the last year you've also proved to be more than that. A lot of good people are alive because of that." Lyra sighed again as Arkorous put his hand on her shoulder.

"All of us are going to feel safer knowing you're watching over us from above. Literally, anyone can wield a blaster, few command a fleet."

Lyra nodded.

"Just make sure you stay safe."

"Me? It's Anakin we have to worry about, the fool's going to fight Snoke."

Lyra smiled a little.

"Well, he always was the boldest of us."

"Admiral, the Je'daii are all aboard." Lyra slowly walked forward to a hologram projector.

A projection of Thrawn appeared.

"Are all fleets on standby?"

"Republic fleet on standby."

"Mandalorian fleet on standby."

"Galactic alliance fleet on standby."

"First Order armada on standby."

"Je'daii fleet on standby."

"Move out." Thrawn said as Lyra gave the signal. The _Finalizer_ and ships around it began to enter hyperspace.

Thrawn stood on board the _Eclipse_ staring out at the hyperspace around him.

Eli walked up beside him.

"Is this smart, the supreme leader and executor both on the same ship?"

"Perhaps not in theory, but I have my reasons."

"You always do."

"Eli, do you know why I joined the empire?"

"To allow the Chiss access to the empire. To bring chiss ideas and mix them with imperial ideas to create a better empire."

"Yes that was it. But living in the unknown regions most of my life. My people always lived in the shadow of something else, others beyond our galaxy. One we knew would come, and unless we were unified under a grand military, we would all die."

"I suppose that prediction came true, you Chiss always were very clever."

"Perceptive is perhaps a better word. It's strange , you can spend your entire life preparing for something, and yet when it arrives. You only wish you have more time."

"If there's anything you've taught me, it's a well thought out plan is more effective than an on the spot one. But sometimes you don't have a choice."

"No, you don't." Thrawn sighed.

Eli looked closer at Thrawn, seeing something in the chiss that he had never seen in him before. Fear, real fear. Eli didn't even think Thrawn was capable of real fear, or at least showing it.

Eli almost felt his spine shiver.

"We always found success when we worked together. From the academy, to the unknown regions."

"Indeed my old friend." That was when Eli understood why he was there. Thrawn wanted support from a friend, more than almost anything.

"I had all your Greartok art brought onboard, there's still time to look it over."

"…I've looked at it enough. There's nothing more I can get from it."

"We could run through some tactics and strategies."

"We've run through all the scenarios that we can. We can't know more until we arrive."

"Then there's nothing left to do but wait." Eli said.

"…Yes, the worst thing of all."

Onboard a resurgent class star destroyer in the First Order armada, admiral Yultz stood on the bridge. Two figures walked up beside him, one being a shadow guard, the other being a chiss hybrid.

"When your family finds out I let you aboard commander, I'll be lucky if I'm a garage hauling ensign." Yultz said.

"No you won't sir. If I learned anything from my grandfather, it's to make sure your allies are safe." Mitth'raw'nurodo said.

* * *

On Coruscant, Yok-Vor slowly walked into Snoke's throne room. He saw the elite guards standing around him and his four adopted children kneeling before the Omni.

" _Warmaster, I was starting to get worried about you. Come, we have much to discuss."_ Snoke said as Yok-Vor kneeled.

" _Great Omni, how may I serve."_

" _By doing what I brought you here for."_

 _"Great Omni?"_

 _"Our enemies, all of them have learned of our intentions. They're coming here to me."_

 _"Impossible? They would. I'll order every fleet we have here!"_

 _"You will do no such thing warmaster."_

 _"But Great Omni."_

 _"I can sense their intentions. When they attack here they will also attack our installations across the galaxy. Those installations are vital to completing our ascension. Our fleets must protect them as well."_

 _"We will play right into their strategy."_

 _"Yes, we have no choice. I will simply have to rely on the strength of my warriors, on the power of my children, and the leadership of my Warmaster."_

Yok-Vor tightened his grip.

" _Prepare this planet's defenses Warmaster, and prepare them well. If you fail here, the Greartok will not last. If we do not ascent and fuel ourselves with the force, the Greartok will die."_

" _I will not let that happen."_ Yok-Vor said with determination.

Snoke smiled.

" _I would expect nothing less."_ Snoke stood up and put his hand on Yok-Vor's shoulder.

" _I know you have sacrificed much in this war, more than most. But you will be rewarded, the Greartok will live on, and I will have the power to give you that which you desire most."_

" _What I desire most?"_

 _"I will return your brother, from the dead."_

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _The battle of Coruscant begins next chapter_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 7: The battle begins

* * *

Poe sat in the cockpit of his E-wing fighter, BB-8 locked in his position.

Poe heard BB-9 chirp.

"No, I've never been to Coruscant, I always heard it was a dump."

BB-8 beeped.

"Maybe it was the capital of the old republic, but times change."

BB-8 went off again.

"Maybe, who knows."

"Poe, we're getting close." One of his wingmen said.

Poe took a deep breath.

"Alright, get ready." Poe said as he eased up the hyperspace motivator.

Poe's ship dropped out of hyperspace. Poe and BB-8 able to see the great planet before them. More lights than could be counted lit up the planet surface.

"Coruscant." Poe said, BB-8 beeping.

"I see them." Poe said as he saw the Greartok defenses. Dozens of carriers around the massive fin shaped superdreadnaught.

"Looks like the _Supremacy_ figures. Alright BB-8 transmit the data to the fleet." Poe said as his droid began sending the data.

Onboard the _Eclipse_ Thrawn and Eli were with the admirals and Leia via hologram.

"A strong centered defense." Eli said.

"Indeed, we could come out of light speed directly in front of them, but they could overwhelm us in firepower far faster than we could them." Thrawn said.

"Only the _Eclipse_ has the firepower to take down the _Supremacy"_ Antilles said.

"Yes, we will move in and engage them head on, try to close the distance. Admiral Antilles will take half of the forces and screen right , Grand admiral Ar'alani will take the other half and screen left."

"A pincer movement." Leia said.

"Exactly, we'll draw their carriers and craft away from the center." Thrawn said.

"And get interdictors behind them." Eli said.

"We can do that sir." Admiral Yultz said.

"Good, but we also need to open up a gap for admiral Lyra to get our ground forces on the planet's surface."

"Rogue squadron will help them get to the surface."

"My task force will assist as well." Wolik said.

"The fate of the galaxy is in our hands. May the force be with us." Leia said.

Leia stood with Lando and Wedge aboard the _Ackbar_. Wedge looking at the crew while taking a deep breath.

"Are you ok Wedge?"

The fleet admiral slowly nodded.

"I shouldn't be the one doing this, he should." Wedge said as Leia put her hand on his shoulder.

"Ackbar was one of the finest men I ever knew, but if he could see you know. What you've accomplished in this war. He'd want you to lead in his place."

"Come on Wedge, you and I destroyed the second deathstar." Lando said.

"A part of me wishes it was as simple as that fight."

"Me too." Leia said.

"All ships, prepare to drop out of hyperspace." Wedge said.

Poe watched behind him as the coalition armada dropped out of hyperspace. The distance between the two colossal space forces slowly decreasing.

"Alright buddy, one more time." Poe said as BB-8 beeped.

The Greartok fleet stayed where it was, allowing the coalition forces to close the gap.

Thousands of star fighters were deployed. But not just Republic and First Order, mandalorian ships, trandoshan mercenary craft, Naboo fighters, umbraran shadow craft, and other craft, all unified together.

Ar'alani stood aboard the bridge of her resurgent class star destroyer, the _Ascendency_.

"Grand Admiral, all ships are standing by."

"Direct them along the path specified, we need to draw those carriers away from the center."

"Yes ma'am." Ar'alani's ships began moving left while Wedge's moved right.

The _Eclipse_ and a number of support ships moved in the center.

Rogue squadron stayed close to the _Finalizer_. Many tie silencers joining them.

"Keep up Je'daii, if you can." Poe said.

"Don't get cocky Dameron. The force is guiding our controls." Ben said as he flew an E-wing, R3 latched inside.

The astromech droid shook in the port as she saw Coruscant.

"What? You're afraid? No I'm not going to let buzz droid's cut your head off. I know it happened the last time you were here but these are different circumstances."

R3 beeped.

"Just relax." Ben said.

Moments later they were joined by another ship.

"You kids need any help." Han said as the Falcon flew beside them.

"I don't know, if that bucket of bolts can provide any." Ben said smiling.

"Still don't have any respect for your old man's ship." Han said as Chewie roared.

Anakin flew in a tie silencer with BB-9 in the back.

BB-9 began violently beeping.

"Hold on, we've got incoming!" Anakin shouted.

Thrawn and Eli saw the space in front of them light up as hundreds of not thousands of guided blasts flew from greartok craft.

"Evasive action!" Poe shouted as the coalition fighters and light corvettes began scrambling to avoid the incoming blasts. Poe and Rogue squadron avoiding the blasts only to see dozens of allied fighters get wiped out.

"Speed it up! We have to close the distance!" Poe shouted as BB-8 boosted the speed.

Poe finally saw movement on his motion tracker.

"Alright BB-8 mark em, we're going in." Poe made a sharp bank and spin as he opened up taking out one of the Greartok craft. The others moved as BB-8 marked them and transmitted the data. Poe's wingmen coming in fast and firing.

Poe and BB-8 watched in delight as the other three craft were destroyed.

"Alright! Let's keep it up!"

Across the space above Coruscant, the coalition fighters were in a fierce melee with the Greartok craft.

The each fighter transmitted data to the cruisers which used the data to target the craft. The _Finalizer_ opened up with its fifteen-hundred gun emplacements and tore apart dozens of Greartok craft and combined craft.

Wolik saw three of his kessex class cruisers get enveloped by the fire from Greartok combined craft, sighting a nearby carrier.

"Cruisers _Justice_ and _Flight,_ full power to shields and move in. _Phoenix_ and _Blue_ squadrons close the gap."

A pair of mediator class mon calamari cruisers put all their power into their shields and sped ahead. Most of the nearby Greartok craft began bombarding the cruisers with their weapons. Despite the sheer amount of punishment, the overpowered shields of the two capital ships held.

With most of the attention drawn to the cruisers, two squadrons of E-wings flew in from below and above tearing apart dozens of Greartok craft and smaller combined craft.

"Frigates, hit those combined craft! All power to weapons!" Wolik shouted.

The remaining kessex class cruisers and nebulan-k frigates opened up on the remaining Greartok combined craft managing to destroy them. Wolik's mediator class mon calimari cruiser fired all of its weapons at full power, _Phoenix_ and _Blue_ squadrons backing them up as they hit the nearby carrier. The overwhelming firepower tearing through the ship's shields and then hull.

Wolik's crew cheering as they saw the ship get torn apart.

Yultz stood on the bridge of his resurgent class star destroyed as they moved along the left.

"Keep the long range fire concentrated on their carriers, we have to draw them to follow us." Yultz said as Mitth'raw'nurodo looked at their fighters from a terminal.

" _Dusk_ squadron, ease up and come port." He said as the Tie defenders slowed down. A salvo of Greartok blasts coming at them.

"Full speed now!"

The Tie defenders rushed forward and past the blasts which began to turn and follow them. However, they had managed to calculate the data from the blasts and sent it back to Yult'z ship.

"Fire at these coordinates!" Mitth'raw'nurodo shouted as dozens of long range guns from the star destroyer opened up and hit several of the craft. With many of the blasts now vanishing, it allowed the free'd tie defenders to back up their wingmen and shoot down the remaining craft.

" _Fullminex_ come port you're drifting too far towards the Greartok." Yultz said as one of his imperial class star destroyers took fire from a large number of Greartok craft.

The star destroyer tried to move away, but the craft kept swarming it with fire.

"Concentrate your fire on those craft!" All of the ships under Yultz's command opened up, but the nearby carrier kept away many of their fighters with its own fire.

Yultz could only watch as the star destroyer's shields shattered and the blasts began crashing into the command deck.

"Sir, if we come about just enough we could get in range of that carrier."

"Do it, cruisers _Fire_ and _Temperance_ move fast and draw those craft away." Yultz said as two First Order cruisers began moving faster and further away while firing. Many of the craft followed them with fighters focusing their fire on the rear.

"That's it, now!" Yultz shouted as his resurgent got in range.

"Fire!" Mitth'raw'nurodo shouted as the fifteen-hundred guns opened up. The carrier had discovered this but had fallen for the bait. It's shields shattered under the barrage of blue plasma fire before its hull was turned to scraps of burning metal.

"Carrier destroyed."

"Excellent, keep moving as directed."

Anakin steadied the controls of his Tie silencer as Tratha and Arkorous formed up behind him.

"Are you ready Ben?"

"I'm ready." Ben said as R3 gave a nervous chirp.

Ben did a barrel roll near several Greartok craft, drawing their fire as R3 marked their data.

Anakin, Tratha, and Arkorous flew in and tore the two combined craft apart, hitting them from below.

"Nice work." Anakin said before Ben was nearly hit, his shields buckling from the nearby explosion.

"What was that?" He said before R3 wailed, Ben finally seeing five hornet like craft flying after him while firing plasma bursts.

"Damn it, I need help over here, I can't shake em." Ben said as he tried his best to lose the craft.

"We're trying." Anakin said as more Greartok blasts began to follow them.

"I've got you." A member of Rogue squadron said as he came in from behind and shot two down.

"Just a few more." He said before two of the craft turned and flew at him.

"Ahhh!" The pilot shouted as the craft crashed into him and ripped his ship apart before returning to Ben.

Ben tightened the grips on his controls before hearing explosions behind him.

R3 chirped in delight as she saw the Millennium Falcon fly in and shoot them down.

"Still think she's a bucket of bolts?" Han asked as Ben exhaled.

Poe moved fast, shooting down several of the hornet like craft with the _Fang Claw_ backing him up.

Each one Poe missed, Taul hit.

"You're a pretty good wingman Mandalorian."

"It's Mandalore now slick." Taul said as Poe smiled before seeing a mediator class mon calamari cruiser get torn in half.

Poe's eyes widening as he saw one of the energy serpents fly through space.

"Incoming!" He shouted as the serpent flew right at them.

A blinding flash of green light enveloped Poe's view screen as he saw the laser hit the serpent and turn it to ash.

The _Eclipse_ coming closer and firing thousands of its guns. The guns tore apart two Greartok carriers before several ship sized blasts of green energy flew from the _Supremacy_ crashing into two mon calamari cruisers and a resurgent class star destroyer, the three ships turned to scrap.

"Keep your distance from that ship!" They heard from Wedge over the com link.

"Come on, we need to clear a path for the ground forces!" Poe shouted.

 _Rogue_ squadron and the Je'daii pilots flew at a pair of Greartok carriers.

"If we can take out those carriers, we can make a gap in their formation." Poe said.

"Clear out those craft and the _Finalizer_ can take out those carriers." Lyra said.

" _Rogue_ squadron draw em out." Poe said as he and his pilots began flying past the hidden Greartok craft.

The craft opened up and began combining while hornet craft were deployed.

The Falcon flew in fast and shot down several of the hornet craft. However, the combined craft managed to shoot down three of Poe's pilots.

"Je'daii!" He shouted before Anakin and the others flew in from above and below, they hit the combined craft and destroyed them.

"Admiral we're in range!"

"Fire!" Lyra shouted as the _Finalizer_ opened up with eighteen-hundred gun emplacements. The _Errant Venture_ and other ships in the Je'daii and Mandalorian fleet joined in as the two carriers were torn apart.

"We're clear! Into the breach!" Lyra shouted as the ships raced forward. Poe saw as the fleet made it past the blockade and towards the planet's surface.

" _Rogue_ squadron! New orders, you're to escort the _Eclipse_ until it's axial gun can get in range of the _Supremacy."_ Wedge said as BB-8 beeped.

"I know, who would of thought we'd be guarding star destroyer. Alright _Rogue_ squadron you heard him, let's go!" The E-wings flew back towards the _Eclipse_ Thrawn staring out at the _Supremacy_ while _Rogue_ squadron and ten Tie defender squadrons flew around the monster super star destroyer.

* * *

The _Finalizer_ and other coalition ships reached the lower atmosphere of Coruscant. Below them was the vast city, much of it had remained as it was, other areas modified with Greartok structures.

"We all remember our missions, we must draw the Greartok forces away from the palace so that the Je'daii can kill Snoke. You have your designated areas, prepare for deployment." Hux said as troop transports began to be deployed.

The sky soon lit up as Greartok craft and ground defenses began firing.

"Evasive action!" Lyra shouted as several transports were hit and destroyed.

"Enemy fire is too thick! We need to pull back!" A captain shouted.

"Are there any civilians in that city below?" Lyra asked

"Everyone was either evacuated or killed by the Greartok." The twi'lek smiled.

"Return fire."

The _Finalizer_ and its support ships opened up on the city below. Dozens of Greartok craft caught in the crossfire were vaporized as massive buildings were hit and torn apart.

The city below engulfed in fire and destruction.

"No civilians to worry about, it's a bombers dream." A republic pilot shouted as she flew in with dozens of Y-wings and Tie bombers.

The ships strafed the ground hard, focusing on the areas where the Greartok had terraformed and built around.

"Clear an LZ!" Hux shouted as the _Finalizer_ flattened a Greartok structure area.

"All clear, save the galaxy!" Lyra shouted.

The transports began moving down to the cleared areas. An AT-M6 dropped down with Hux and FN-0001 inside.

"Deploy the stormtroopers!" Hux shouted as more acclamator class transports landed and began deploying hundreds of thousands of stormtroopers.

In other areas republic and allied soldiers poured out. Wookie warriors, trandoshan mercenaries, twi'lek extremists, Talz warriors, and many more.

The soldiers rushed through the burning streets before they felt the ground shake and a loud marching sound.

Hundreds of thousands of Greartok drones marched in lockstep formation at them, above them flying drones and centipede tanks crawling on fallen buildings.

Standing near the front were Finn and Nines. Behind them, thousands of stormtroopers from the FN corps backed up by dark troopers, AT-KTs, AT-ATs and AT-M6s.

Finn and Nines noticing the stormtroopers turning to them and the other MAC troopers near the front.

"Do you want the honors?" Nines asked.

"No go ahead."

"Thank you, FN corps, attack!" A deafening chant from the stormtroopers began as they charged forward. The Greartok forces charged as well, just before colliding, the FN corps made incredibly efficient maneuvers into the debris and half destroyed buildings. They took up firing positions and began firing into the drones, killing them in droves.

Finn and Nines got into a position near some debris providing them cover.

"Form up! Set up a line of fire!" Finn shouted as he shot down flying drones that came over them.

Groups of stormtroopers carrying riot shields took position as stormtroopers with gatling guns opened up over them.

Nines joined them as he shot down flying drones over them and combined flying drones with mortar rounds. Finn saw combined drones crawling across the buildings trying to get the stormtroopers inside. He put an attachment onto his carbine and fired it at three of them before pressing a switch on the attachment, the three combined forms exploding.

Inside the buildings the stormtroopers were backed up by Chiss operatives who used sniper rifles and rapid grenade launchers.

"Clear the way!" Finn shouted as he saw a group of dark troopers march forward. The mark IIs opened up with hand held turrets while the Mark IIIs fired their wrist turrets and rocket launchers, blowing apart combined drones.

However, as they got closer, Finn saw a mark II get lifted up and ripped in half by a Greartok warrior who shouted as ten others revealed themselves.

The metal centipedes crawled over the buildings and began firing into them, killing groups of stormtroopers and chiss.

Similarly on the ground, Finn and Nines saw as the Greartok warriors absorbed the ocean of fire harmlessly and tore their way through the dark troopers as well as any stormtroopers in their path.

Two saw their position and made a mad dash towards them.

"Finn the mask!" Nines shouted as Finn nodded.

"Eat this!" Finn shouted as he fired the attachment three times at a Greartok's neck.

He then detonated them, the Greartok crying out as his helmet was knocked off. Nines fired a mortar round into the warrior's face.

The second one revealed ten massive blades from his armor and literally cut through the debris around Finn's position, he knocked the two commandos back before cutting down a few stormtroopers near them.

Finn tried to get up as the Greartok ran at him. However, Finn was picked up and hurled backwards by the red blast. His armor slightly singed by the explosion, but when Finn got up he saw the Greartok's armor with a massive hole in it.

The ground shook behind Finn as the AT-M6s and AT-ATs came up behind them.

"Fire!" Hux shouted as the walkers opened up on the centipedes and Greartok warriors.

The centipedes were torn apart and the warriors shot down by the blasts of the AT-M6s. Tie defenders and Naboo fighters soaring overhead before strafing the Greartok position, causing heavy losses.

Finn saw more drones trying to swarm over their position only to be gunned down rapidly by blue blaster bolts. Finn saw Phasma step over him , a drone trying to attack her only for the captain to grab it by the throat and snap his neck.

"FN-2187, get up." She said in a cold tone as Nines helped Finn up.

"You're both working for me now."

"…Yes captain."

Across the city , the coalition forces battled the Greartok defenders intensely. Wookies and trandoshans fighting beside each other in the old galactic market sector.

The umbrans fighting in the darkness of the lower levels, republic soldiers in the upper streets with the stormtroopers, and squads of twi'leks in the works. The battle for Coruscant now raging on and above the planet.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _The battle for Coruscant has now begun_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest or ask(VIA PM)_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: The battle of Coruscant part 2

* * *

Wedge watched from the bridge of the _Ackbar_ as the battle continued to unfold in orbit about Coruscant.

Leia and Lando with him as he gave out orders to the Republic forces present.

"Keep moving! Draw those ships out from the center!" Wedge shouted as Lando saw Leia levitating in mid air. Her hands out and her eyes closer.

"What is she doing?" A crew member asked.

"It's called battle meditation son." Lando said before he got on the communications console.

"Han, what's the situation down there?"

"Lando, we've secured landing zones for our forces and are pushing forward."

"Have the Je'daii been deployed yet?"

"Not yet, what's the situation up there?"

Lando had to hold on as the _Ackbar_ shook after taking a direct hit.

"Damage report?!" Wedge shouted.

"Shields at sixty-three percent sir."

"Put more power to the shields, remember our objective." Wedge said as the massive mon calamari flagship moved to the side of the Greartok blockade.

Thrawn and Eli watched as the _Eclipse_ slowly moved closer to the _Supremacy._

"Sir, new targets incoming, moving fast." A deck officer said as Thrawn saw hundreds of smaller craft fly from the _Supremacy_.

"Not like other Greartok craft sir, more like ours."

"Keep them away from the bridge." Eli said as Poe and _Rogue_ squadron flew closer to the super star destroyer.

"Keep those bombers away from the bridge, if the _Eclipse_ goes down , we'll never take out that super cruiser." Poe said as BB-8 beeped.

"I see them." Poe said.

The incoming craft were much different then their other craft. They were almost like X-wings, but slightly longer and with three sets of wings instead of two.

The craft escorted larger combined Greartok craft that took a new form, a form of large cylindrical object.

"Bombers incoming!" One of the pilots shouted.

The combined craft firing black blasts that went through the shield's of the _Eclipse_ and crashed into its hull. Fortunately for the First Order, the hull of the _Eclipse_ was so strong that it only suffered minor surface damage.

Moments later, the craft made a bum rush towards the bridge.

"They're headed for the bridge!"

"She's nearly in range! Don't let them through!" Poe shouted as _Rogue_ squadron rushed forward and clashed with the Greartok fighters.

At first Poe was almost excited to be back in old dogfights instead of craft hunting, but these fighters were faster, and more agile than even their E-wings. BB-8 chirping as Poe tried to keep up.

"More power to the thrusters!" Poe shouted.

Poe tried to get one of the fighters in his target lock, but the ship kept getting away.

"Come on!" Poe said in frustration.

The combined craft tried to past their escort, but groups of Tie defenders raked them from the sides and above, dozens of the _Eclipse's_ guns and missile launchers firing up and shooting them down.

Poe finally caught a break as BB-8 got the thrusters just right. The craft dead in Poe's sight.

Poe opened up and tore the ship apart.

Just as he began to have some relief, more of the fighter craft broke from the _Supremacy_. Poe watching in horror as they tore apart groups of Tie Defenders and additional bombers hit several of the _Eclipses's_ surface turrets.

"Pull back! We need to protect the bridge!" Poe shouted as two groups of Tie defenders covered their retreat.

Poe and his fighters chased the Greartok crafted moving towards the bridge.

Poe moved fast, quickly hitting the engines of three combined craft.

His wingmen came up fast and shot down three of the fighter craft who tried to move on Poe before they too were shot down.

Poe grit his teeth as he did a sharp angled U-turn and shot down the two craft that hit his wingmen.

Eli and Thrawn watched as the craft got closer to the bridge.

"Sir, perhaps we should get you off the ship." One of the crewmen said.

"No, I will not abandon my men in the midst of battle."

But sir we-" Thrawn noticed something off, two of the crewmen behind them. They were technicians, but both seemed out of place where they were. The two also had very nervous expressions on their faces. Not battle nervousness, but something else, as if they were ready to run. A third figure staying near them showed no such emotions, in fact his expressions and movements were somewhat cold.

Thrawn slowly turned to Eli before the three figures moved.

One revealed a yellow lizard like creature and hurled it at the four shadow guards. The same technician hurled a thermal detonator, the shadow guards trying to use the force but for some reason they were unable to. The blast hurling the four off their feet as they got in front of Thrawn and Eli.

Not a moment later, Eli had drawn a pistol and shot the two technicians who tried to draw their weapons. The third man taking two shots from Eli before his eyes glowed.

Thrawn drew a pistol and shot the yellow creature on the ground before tackling Eli into the ground. A pair of red laser blasts flying from the droid's eyes before it was lifted into the air by an unseen force and crushed.

One of the Shadow guards had his hand up then slowly lowered it as the destroyed droid was lowered to the ground.

"Security to the bridge!" The bridge officer shouted as the doors were almost forced open by groups of Chiss commandos and shock stormtroopers.

Medics rushed to the four injured shadow guards as a one came to Thrawn and Eli.

"Supreme leader! Executor!"

"We're fine." Thrawn said as they got up.

"Contact the Grand Admiral!" Eli shouted as a hologram of the Chiss woman appeared.

"Ar'alani there are-!"

"Assassins, yes, relatively competent ones as well. They had ysalimiri for my shadow guards."

"Ours as well."

"Who would dare!?" A chiss asked.

"It doesn't matter, we'll deal with this would be assassinator after the battle."

"What about Mitth'raw'nuruodo?" Eli said.

"…..Contact general Jax."

Onboard Yult'z ship, Mitth'raw'nuruodo was barking out orders to groups of Tie defender squadrons. His shadow guard felt his communicator go off.

"General, there were assassins after us, where is my son?" Eli asked.

The shadow guard looked at Mitth'raw'nuruodo.

"Far away from any assassin sir."

After the transmission ended, the shadow guard contacting Gallix prime.

"Be advised , commander Mitth'raw'nuruodo's quarters may be attacked by assassins or rigged to blow." The shadow guard coming closer to Mitth'raw'nuruodo.

"Looks like coming here was the right move after all."

Yultz watched as his ships moved further alongside the Greartok fleet.

"Admiral, the _Eclipse_ is nearly in position. I want to move out interdictors behind them, but they'll need cover. Move your task force into position to provide fire support."

"Yes Grand Admiral. All ships move to these positions." Yultz said as he marked them.

The First Order ships getting into position before firing at the Greartok ships.

"Admiral, more ships breaking for the _Eclipse_ , if we-" Mitth'raw'nuruodo started.

"Negative commander, our orders are to provide cover for the Interdictors."

"…..Yes sir. _Reaper_ squadron circle around and draw those craft into the kill zone. Keep them from engaging past us." Mitth'raw'nuruodo said as Yultz let out a relieved breath.

Three interdictor cruisers speeding forward with fast moving light cruisers escorting them while Yultz and his larger ships opened up with everything they had.

* * *

On the ground, Finn and Nines were with Phasma as they fought through the streets.

Finn and Nines gunning down flying drones as they tried to outflank their company.

Phasma moved the rest of the men up in a firing line providing cover for their vehicles who pounded Greartok tanks and warriors.

"So remind me again what it is we're doing exactly?" Nines asked as he raked apart flying drones.

"Well according to Phasma, we're screening north and drawing as many Greartok forces away from the main streets and into the more narrow ones. Air and armored support is going to clear them out so the HL corps can move into the old senate plaza and support the allied forces as they take the plaza." Finn said as he kept firing.

"So we're relying on allied troops?"

"And the HL corps."

"I'm just saying , if we backed up the HL corps it would probably work better." Nines said.

"Maybe, but we've got a job to do now."

"Right." Nines said.

Phasma saw more troops pour into the narrower streets. The AT-M6 behind them firing rapidly with all its guns.

Phasma touched her hand to the side of her helmet.

"Sir, more enemy forces are engaging."

"Yes, excellent, we're drawn out their reserves from the main streets. I'll bring in air support now." Hux said as he turned to FN-0001 who began directing air support for the FN corps.

"HL corps move in and take the Senate plaza." Hux said as he saw from the projected map, the HL corps move in with their stormtroopers and walkers.

HL-0001 was inside his AT-M6 as he directed his troops.

"Alright let's move in and draw out their forces, our allied troops are getting pounded." The stormtrooper general said before a transmission appeared.

"HL-0001, new orders, you are to move in and attack the plaza directly."

"…Sir, the operational plans were to support the allied troops. Has something changed that I should be aware of sir?"

"Yes, new orders general. Take the plaza!"

"Yes sir." HL-0001 said as he began directing his men.

Finn and Nines were now with two other MAC troopers on the roof of a building as they helped direct air support, the Tie Defenders and Hapes fighters pounding areas filled with drones and warriors.

As Nines set in more coordinates, he noticed something in the distance.

"What the?" He said as Finn turned.

"What is it?"

"The HL corps? They're going straight in!" Nines shouted.

"What?!" Finn shouted as he turned and saw this as well.

"What are they doing!?"

Hux watched the fight go underway in the plaza. The HL corps broke through the outer defenses, but were now in a fierce melee with the Greartok forces inside. Both sides taking heavy casualties.

"Hux, Hux where are your men! We're getting killed over here, we need their help!" A republic general shouted over the com link as Hux ignored it.

"Sir, sir this is HL-0001, sir we're taking heavy casualties, request permission to pull back and set up-"

"Negative HL-0001 , take the plaza, by any means necessary."

"…Yes sir."

"Hux! Damn it you said you're men would he here! We're being overrun!" The republic general shouted before Hux heard an explosion, the general crying out before the transmission was ended by Hux.

Hux kept his calm demeanor before noticing FN-0001 staring at him.

"As you were FN-0001 , you have a corps to command." Hux said as the stormtrooper general slowly returned to his duty.

Finn and the others could only watch in horror as the HL corps was slowly decimated by the Greartok forces in the senate plaza.

HL-0001 inside his AT-M6 as it was pounded by the Greartok forces in the plaza.

"Focus your fire on the warriors!" The general shouted as his AT-M6 blasted two warriors on the ground apart while another AT-M6 was destroyed.

Target was on the ground gunning down as many drones as he could.

"Come on men!" Target shouted as he put in new charge packs to his pistols and continued firing.

Target did his best, but was hit int he stomach, grunting as his armor absorbed the blast. The stormtroopers' armor provided them with protection, but not indefinitely. Target saw a stormtrooper got hit with ten blasts and fell to the ground.

Target saw a squad get slaughtered by a warrior before the warrior was hit by a blast from the AT-M6.

Target felt his heart race as the men around him were slowly killed off. Target himself taking another blast as he grunted and heard an explosion.

The ground shook as the lead AT-M6 crashed into the ground.

"Sir!" Target shouted as he sprinted over to the cockpit and pulled away the debris, HL-0001 groaning as he laid beside the two dead drivers.

"Sir, are you ok?"

"I can walk." HL-0001 said as he got up and picked up a gatling gun.

Target and HL-0001 rejoining the stormtroopers as they gunned down as many drones as they could.

"Come on!" Target shouted as he and HL-0001 made a last stand with the remaining stormtroopers.

One by one the stormtroopers were killed until only HL-0001 and Target were left.

The two getting shot again and again before falling to their knees. The two holding each other up.

"Sir, it's been an honor." Target said before a warrior stepped over the two.

The two stormtroopers were killed, the HL corps now gone.

Finn, Nines, and the other MAC troopers shaking as they saw it.

"….The HL corps." Nines said.

The air support finished pounding the Greartok forces near the FN corps, Phasma reporting it to Hux.

"The HL corps have done their work. Move in and take the plaza." Hux said.

"Yes sir." Phasma said.

FN-0001 saw his corps moving.

"Sir? What are they doing?"

"New orders, they're going to do what the HL corps could not." FN-0001 now shaking.

Finn and the others heard the orders.

"What? What!?" Finn shouted as Nines gave an uneasy expression.

"Come on." Nines said shaking.

"What?" Finn said as Nines got down.

The FN corps marching towards the plaza.

"Nines! This is crazy!" Finn shouted.

"We, we have our orders."

"They're bad orders!"

"Have you forgotten what being a stormtrooper is! Our superiors have the best interests of the First Order in mind!"

"I haven't forgotten, I also know that this is suicide!"

"I, I won't be a bad soldier. This is my duty, I will obey my orders!"

"Nines! Are you going to end up just like Zeros, and Slip! Well I'm not!"

Nines now felt rage and pain under his helmet.

"Traitor!" Nines shouted as he smashed the end of his gun across Finn's helmet.

Finn was knocked to the ground but quickly rolled and got back up. Finn grabbed Nines's gun and ripped it from his hand before Nines smacked Finn back with two strikes of his elbows. Finn recovered and blocked two of Nines's kicks before locking his arm and flipping him.

Nines kicked up and knocked Finn back before tackling him to the ground. The two wrestling on the ground violently before Finn punched Nines's twice and forced him off.

The two panted as they lay on the ground.

Overhead, Tie defenders and Naboo fighters battling Greartok craft.

A Naboo pilot watched as two of his wingmen were shot down by a craft and quickly came at another angle as it tried to fire again. The Naboo fighter hitting the engines of the craft before it fired. The blasts now heading for the ground.

Nines and Finn slowly got up before Nines saw the blasts coming towards them.

"Finn!" He shouted before tackling him to the ground as the blasts hit the ground.

Finn felt as if he'd been hit head on by a speeder bike. His body ached and blood hacked from his mouth.

Finn shook his head before seeing Nines on the ground beside him, his armor singed with blood painting it.

"Nines!" Finn shouted as he took his brother's helmet off and saw his face. Nines spitting up blood as he convulsed slightly.

"Nines no! No!" Finn said as he took off his own helmet.

"Finn, do you remember your name. Your real name, the one you had , before you became a stormtrooper?" Nines asked.

"I, I think so." Finn said as Nines gave an almost frightened look.

"I can't remember my name, I, I can't remember." Nines said before his eyes shut.

Finn broke down, his eyes filling with tears as he held Nines's body in his arms.

"FN-2187." He heard slowly turning to see Phamsa standing over him with his old company.

"Get off FN-2199, and move out." She said before turning away.

Finn felt his rage reach a boiling point, his fists tightened before he rose to his feet.

"Nines!" He shouted as Phasma slowly turned.

"His name was Nines, and he was more than just a number!" Finn screamed as loud as he could.

Phasma slowly walked closer.

"Put your helmet back on, and fall in, now."

Finn gave a defiant look and tossed his helmet onto the ground.

"No." Finn said.

Phasma smashed the end of her rifle into Finn, knocking him to the ground.

"Insolent vermin!" She said as the stormtroopers watched.

"I have no use for a stormtrooper who won't follow orders." Phasma said before Finn heard a blaster bolt.

Phasma grunting as she dropped her blaster and held her right hand. Phasma and Finn turning to see one of the stormtroopers shaking with his blaster raised.

"Why you-" Phasma started before another stormtrooper blasted her other hand. Finn rushed to his feet as he smashed into Phasma and tried to tackle her, the larger stormtrooper smashing his back before three stormtroopers rushed in and stock striked her back.

The entire company joined in as they all began beating Phasma down, their rage now unleashed on the captain as they mercilessly attacked her.

Finn slowly got up and saw Phasma's lifeless body on the ground. The other stormtroopers all turning to him.

"What are your orders, sir?"

"First things first, take off your helmets." Finn said as he knelt down and took off Phasma's cape, putting it on himself.

"Then, we help our allies."

Inside Hux's AT-M6 FN-0001 saw as the FN corps moved along the plaza and linked up with the allied troops.

"No, what are they doing!?" Hux shouted.

"Captain Phasma come in, what's going on down there? Captain Phasma? Captain Phasma come in. Captain Phasma respond, that's an order!" The com channel was silent.

That was when Hux heard a blaster raise. He turned to see FN-0001 holding his sidearm to his face.

Hux now shook a little.

"FN-0001 put down the blaster, put it down now."

FN-0001 slowly took his his helmet. His face scared, his right eye blinded, and tattoos of the First Order on his face.

"I was only ten years old, when your father conscripted me." FN-0001 said before firing his blaster.

The pilots of the AT-M6 saw Hux's body fall to the ground before turning back to the controls. FN-0001 coming up behind them.

"Move us in, we need to help our allies!"

The FN-corps all removed their helmets as they charged in, the republic soldiers seeing them as they crashed into the side of the Greartok forces who were attacking them.

Finn and his men gunning down as many drones as they could before a warrior rushed at them.

The warrior was hit and killed by an AT-M6 blast, Finn looking up as FN-0001 flew down with a jump pack.

"Sir." Finn said.

"Lieutenant, where's sergeant Nines?"

"He's, he's gone sir. So is Phasma."

"I'm sorry, but we'll have time to mourn later captain." FN-0001 said as Finn turned back to him.

"Sir?"

"You heard me captain, we have a battle to win."

"Yes sir!" Finn shouted as he and FN-0001 continued to fight. The Greartok forces now cracking under the combined might of the Republic and First Order.

Within the hour, the senate plaza was taken. The FN corps and republic army cheering as they stood in the plaza.

Finn and FN-0001 standing at the base of the senate building.

"This is FN-0001, the senate plaza is taken, we're clear to move our forces through."

* * *

Back in orbit, Poe and _Rogue_ squadron were trying to keep the Greartok ships away from the _Eclipse's_ bridge.

"We're nearly there!" Poe shouted as he shot down another Greartok fighter.

Thrawn felt his nerves for the first time in a what felt like an eternity as they got closer to the _Supremacy_ and were nearly in range.

Eli saw as more of the fighters came in at them.

"Come on." He said.

Poe and his fighters pulled back as they saw a swarm coming towards the _Eclipse's_ bridge.

"We're hit!" He heard, BB-8 and Poe seeing the _Ackbar_ taking fire from the _Supremacy_.

"Enemy fighters are about to hit the bridge!" He heard as the _Ackbar_ was hit again.

"Our shields are gone." Wedge said as Lando saw the terrified looks of the people on the bridge.

Leia maintaining her battle meditation. Poe feeling his anxiety and fatigue fade away.

He took a deep breath.

" _Rogue_ squadron, one last time." Poe said as his fighters formed up behind him.

"You ok BB-8."

BB-8 beeped.

"Me too." Poe said before he flew straight in with his pilots.

The fighters hit and tore apart as many of the Greartok bombers as they could, one by one the E-wings being shot down before only Poe was left.

Poe heard BB-8 beep violently as they were hit and lost their shields, Poe shooting down two more bombers before he screamed, firing and destroying the last of the bombers.

The remaining fighters hit and destroyed Poe's E-wing only for three squadrons of Tie defenders managed to reach their position and swarm the Greartok fighters.

"The interdictors are in position!" Ar'alani shouted as the cruisers got behind the _Supremacy_ and activated their gravity well generators.

"Jump to light speed now!" Eli shouted as all of the resurgent class star destroyers and other ships around the _Eclipse_ jumped to light speed.

The ships were pulled out of hyperspace by the Interdictors and were now behind the Greartok blockade and faced their backs.

"We're in range!"

"Fire!"

The _Eclipse's_ axial superlaser lit up and crashed into the _Supremacy_ shattering its shields and burning through its hull while its other guns also pounded the super cruiser.

At the same time, the First Order ships behind the blockade began firing into the back of the _Supremacy_ and other Greartok ships. The combined fire tearing apart the _Supremacy_ and all of the carriers around it.

Onboard many of the ships, the crews began cheering. Wedge and Lando doing the same.

"You did it Poe!" The transmission was silent.

"Poe? Commander Dameron come in, _Rogue_ squadron!" Wedge shouted as the bridge went silent.

Leia keeping her composure before a tear ran from her eye.

Thrawn and Eli looked at what was left of the Greartok fleet now being easily routed by the coalition armada.

"Once we've cleared their ships, move in and take the Greartok's old positions, enemy reinforcements could be on the way, get more forces on the ground as well." Thrawn said.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _The Greartok Blockade and center are broken, but at a cost_

 _Hux's plan failed, and now the fate of the galaxy is in the hands of the Je'daii_

 _Next chapter the Je'daii and allies begin their attack_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Attack on the palace

* * *

The _Finalizer_ blasted the area surrounding the Greartok palace, focusing mainly on its defenses.

Lyra on the bridge watching as the star destroyer pummeled the ground.

"Remind me again why we don't just destroy the palace and Snoke with us?"

"If we thought Snoke could be killed that easily we would." Anakin said over the com link.

"…..True." Lyra said.

"Admiral, air defenses are down."

Lyra took a deep breath.

"Deploy ground forces!" Dozens of transport ships flew from the _Finalizer_ the _Errant Venture_ and other nearby ships.

They landed in and around the palace's outer defensive areas as well as the courtyards.

The Je'daii landed with Thousands of 501st stormtroopers, and Mandalorian warriors backing them up.

In the main courtyard Ben Solo was with two dozen other Je'daii and most of the 501st. An AT-M6 and two AT-AT Mk IIs behind them.

Echo slowly walking up beside Ben as they saw droves of drones and warriors rush out to meet them.

"You fought beside my grandfather during the clone wars general?" Ben asked.

"Yes sir, I'm proud to fight beside you and the Je'daii."

"Show my why they called you the best soldiers in the republic and empire."

"Vader's fist always get's the job done, right boys!" The 501st began chanting before Ben ignited his black and blue lightsaber. The Je'daii around him doing the same, some igniting two lightsabers,a dn some igniting double bladed lightsabers, each having the same design as the dark saber.

As they charged forward, the 501st went to work, easily taking down the drones in droves. Showing more elite precision and skills than any other First Order Stormtroopers.

Ben saw a Greartok warrior approach him and took a deep breath. The warrior forming dozens of liquid metal blades around him before hurling them at Ben. The Je'daii master unleashed a telekinetic blast that shattered the metal and knocked the Greartok back, the warrior surprised that the force attack had effected him as he stumbled backwards.

Ben now leapt through the air, the force guiding his movement as he slashed with his saber. The Greartok tried to form a metal blade and slash Ben, but his new lightsaber cut clean through the Greartok's blade and arm.

The Greartok screaming in pain and horror as he saw his arm severed at the elbow.

Ben quickly came back and slashed the Greartok across the waist. The warrior convulsing before the top half of his body fell off the lower half.

Ben felt the air around him grow hotter as he turned to see a column of fire soaring at him.

Ben leapt away as fast as he could , narrowly avoiding the fire. Two more Greartok warriors coming before him. One with fire in his hands, and the other having energy blades forming out of his armor.

The one with energy blades ran at Ben and slashed at him, Ben's lightsaber catching each blow as he avoided the others. The second Greartok unleashed more fire at Ben, who used a force repulse to knock the first Greartok back before using the force to hold the fire in place.

The first Greartok made a mad dash at Ben who raised his other hand and held him in place. Ben grunting as the two Greartok tried desperately to complete their attacks.

"Master!" Ben heard before he felt the fire get pushed away in the center and the second Greartok knocked back.

Ben then saw none other than Zen rushed at the second Greartok with his green and black lightsabers ignited. The young wolf Je'daii leaping over two incoming fire blasts before pushing the Greartok's arms away and slashing across his chest.

The Greartok grunted as blood poured out and the alien fell onto his side.

Ben was now able to focus all his attention on the first Greartok, knocking away each of his strikes before slashing up and across his chest, then face. The Greartok backing up before falling onto his back.

Zen quickly rejoined Ben.

"Nice work, let's stick together." Ben said as the other Je'daii showed similar progress against the other warriors. With their force powers effecting the Greartok and their lightsabers able to cut through their armor, the Je'daii were clearing up the warriors with relative ease.

Echo and his 501st were similarly clearing up the drones and combined drones. The walkers destroying any vehicles or warriors the Je'daii missed.

* * *

Inside one of the upper courtyards Ashoka lead the charge with Arkanes, and Arkorous beside her. Dozens of other Je'daii and 501st stormtroopers supported them , with mandalorian warriors flying over head providing cover.

Ashoka saw two warriors rushing at her, one with two cannons in hand and one with spiked bombs.

The two fired and unleashed their bombs, Ashoka using the force to keep the explosive force and blasts of energy away from her and her allies. When Ashoka reached the two, she acrobatically leapt up and slashed through one's neck before kicking off the body and doing the same to the other Greartok.

A Greartok with a large spiked hammer swung effortlessly at Arkorous who avoided the strikes before unleashing a concussive force blast into the Greartok. As the Greartok tumbled on the ground , Arkorous held him in place with force stasis. Arkanes leapt over his brother and slashed down through the Greartok's armor.

As the alien fell down, a second Greartok holding two lightsaber esk weapons slashed at Arkanes who leapt over the Greartok. Arkorous rushed forward and exchanged strikes with the Greartok who furiously slashed at the Je'daii.

Arkanes held his hand out at the Greartok who felt it get harder to breath, the force tightening on his throat as he gasped for breath.

Arkanes pulled the Greartok down by the throat and allowed Arkorous to lop his head clean off.

Taul and his Mandalorians battled on the other side of the platform. Taul deflecting incoming blasts from a Greartok who formed the energy in his hands.

Another Greartok rushed at him from the side with hatchets in hand. Boba Fett flew under the Greartok and fired a grapple around his legs at the same time he fired a device onto its back. Powerful electricity surged through the Greartok as it cringed in pain before being swept off its feet by Boba.

Taul flew through the air on his jetpack, continuing to deflect the incoming blasts before using the force to pull the Greartok into the air. Taul coming down and slashing though him.

Boba flew back in the direction of the Greartok who tried to get up, only for Boba to fire two devices onto his neck.

Boba detached his grapple before detonating the explosives. The Greartok's helmet landing away from his body.

Taul and Boba landed as another Greartok slammed his feet into the ground, causing a small quake.

The two turned to each other before flying up again. The Greartok lowering his arms in realization as he saw the two fly at him.

Overheard, Han and Chewie lead the mandalorian and Je'daii pilots as they shot down several Greartok craft trying to support their forces in the palace.

Chewie roaring as they shot down another.

"Yeah I see it too Chewie, Lyra I think there's a carrier nearby."

"I copy General Solo, we'll try and find it."Lyra said.

Han kept his focus on protecting the area over the courtyard Ben was in.

Occasionally firing blasts down into groups of drones.

* * *

Ben and Zen cut down another warrior together before two energy nets flew at them. Zen was ensnared as Ben used to force to knock his away. Zen grunting as a Greartok held his hands out and shouted, the Je'daii filled with electricity causing him to cry out in pain. All the while Ben used the force to deflect more nets that flew at him.

Another Je'daii cutting the Greartok's hands off.

Zen felt a relief as the cages retracted, Tenel Ka stabbing the Greartok through the chest.

"Honestly, you call yourself a master." She said before Ben hurled his lightsaber through the air, using the force to guide it as it cut two warriors in half that came at Tenel from behind.

The lightsaber returned to Ben's hand as he smiled.

"As a matter of fact, I do." He said as Tenel shook her head, joining her husband and his former student as they continued the fight.

As they continued to push forward, another Greartok came into sight, this one different than the others.

This Greartok was slightly larger and a bit sleeker, his armor being gold with a silver staff that had bronze blade ends. He knocked away the lightsabers of three Je'daii before cutting two down. The third unleashing force powers on him only for the Greartok to vanish and reappear behind the Je'daii, stabbing him.

A series of blasts from an AT-AT tried to hit the Greartok, but the alien vanished and reappeared beneath the walker. The Greartok leaping up and off the front to legs before reaching the head of the AT-AT and cutting it off with his staff blade.

The Greartok reappeared near Ben and his companions.

"Zen, get back." Ben said as he and Tenel held up their lightsabers.

"But master."

"Now!" Ben shouted as the Greartok vanished and appeared right in front of Ben, who unleashed a force repulse that blasted the Greartok back. However, the Greartok vanished and reappeared behind Tenel.

The Je'daii turning just in time to block his blades, Tenel exchanging a few strikes with the Greartok before he vanished as Ben tried to join in.

"Back to back!" Tenel shouted as her husband got behind her. The Greartok appearing in mid air as he came down on Ben. The Je'daii master knocking the end of the Greartok's blade away before he vanished. Tenel came to the side with her lightsaber, narrowly blocking a strike from the staff.

Ben and Tenel did their best to try and sense the Greartok as he vanished and reappeared around them. Even when they successfully landed attacks with the force, the Greartok simply vanished after and then reappeared.

"I have an idea, follow me lead." Ben said as the Greartok reappeared. Tenel blocked his staff as Ben hit him with force stasis. The Greartok vanished, but more slowly. As he reappeared Tenel caught him with force choke, the Greartok again vanishing more slowly.

When the Greartok appeared again, Ben unleashed a force scream blast that knocked him to the ground. When the Greartok vanished, Tenel hurled her lightsaber and guided it as it flew in a circle around them. The Greartok appeared in front of the saber's path and tried to slash Ben who blocked the strike with his own saber while also pulling Tenel's blade forward.

The Greartok convulsed as he saw Tenel's black and cyan lightsaber impaled through his stomach. Ben deactivated the lightsaber and allowed it to fall to the ground. The Greartok's helmet filling with blood before he dropped his weapon.

Tenel pulled her lightsaber back to her hand before feeling the ground shake , lightning begging to form above them as well.

" _No! You dare!"_ A dark and powerful voice roared in their heads.

"Snoke sounds angry." Ben said.

* * *

Mara Jade fought with the other Je'daii masters as they cut down several warriors. Mara herself unleashed a powerful blast of white force lightning into two Greartok who cried out in pain before master Torish leapt forward with his double bladed lightsaber spinning.

When he landed the two Greartok fell apart into two pieces.

"Come on! Clear the way for my children!" Mara shouted seeing more warriors rush from the palace with a group of drones.

As the warriors tried to disperse, a series of fast lightsaber strikes and force attacks hit each , causing the warriors to fall to the ground. Tratha standing over the bodies with Walkin, Malik, and the three sith purebloods beside her.

Anakin and Rey revealing themselves from a hidden ship with R2 and BB-9 beside them.

"Go! Stop Snoke! Save the galaxy!" Tratha shouted as the four rushed into the palace.

As Ashoka and the mirilan brothers continued to fight off the Greartok defenders they saw two different opponents ahead of them.

One was a very sleek and small looking Greartok with black armor that looked lighter. Beside him was a female Greartok who had silver armor and a golden sword in each hand.

The female Greartok fought off two Je'daii while the smaller one levitated in the air , using telekinetic abilities to break apart debris and hurl them into Je'daii, doing the same with energy blasts. The two killed four Je'daii before Ashoka unleashed a blast of force energy into the two.

The Greartok saw her with Arkanes and Arkorous before approaching.

" _You dare intrude on our father's sacred home. Your sacrilege will be paid for in blood ,you ha-"_ The black armored one said before Arkorous blasted him with force lightning.

"I hate monologues." Arkorous said before Ashoka lead him and Arkanes in a charge.

Ashoka and Arkanes slashed at the woman Greartok who moved incredibly fast and acrobatically, knocking away each of their lightsaber strikes while also delivering powerful kicks to their bodies.

Arkorous tried to reach the second Greartok, but he floated up again and ripped up pieces of the ground with his telekinetic abilities before unleashing them at Arkorous like a storm.

Arkorous used the force to deflect the debris before unleashing more force lightning.

The Greartok's hands glowed blue as he deflected the lightning back into Arkorous.

Arkorous grunting as he was hit by his own force lightning and knocked back.

The Greartok began pulling debris up into the shapes of arms and blades at Arkorous who furiously slashed them apart with his lightsaber.

The first Greartok continued her barrage of attacks before Ashoka blasted her back with the force. As she flipped through the air, Arkanes brought her down. Unfortunately as she landed, a burst of red lightning flew through the ground and enveloped both Je'daii who grunted in pain.

The Greartok woman leapt to her feet and slashed her swords forward, red energy soaring at the two Je'daii before Arkanes caught it and held the energy in place. Ashoka leaping up and into the Greartok. The two exchanged blows before Ashoka knocked her back with a force repulse, Arkanes unleashing the lightning back into the woman who grunted from the pain of her own blows.

Ashoka caught her swords and forced them up, Arkanes coming under Ashoka and thrusting up with his lightsaber, stabbing the woman through the chest.

The ground shook again as the lightning got worse.

" _Ghawwww! Insolent insects! You dare strike a god's chosen!"_

Arkorous and the black armored Greartok continued their fight as the Greartok projected a swarm of energy spheres before unleashing them at Arkorous in every direction.

Arkorous took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He slowly walked forward, avoiding each burst effortlessly.

" _What is this!?"_ The Greartok shouted as he increased the number of blasts. Arkorous using the force to guide his movements before unleashing a blast into the Greartok who tumbled across the ground.

When the Greartok got up, he saw Arkorous sprinting at him and tried to pull the pieces of the ground under Arkorous up. However, Arkorous acrobatically leapt off each before coming down at the Greartok who lurched away just in time to avoid Arkorous's lightsaber.

Arkorous turned and blasted the Greartok with force lightning and telekinetic energy, the Greartok screaming as he flew off the platform and fell to the ground below.

Tratha used her force speed to get in close with one Greartok after the other, cutting them apart with her new lightsaber. That was when she saw two dead Je'daii go flying through the air. A massive Greartok , larger than any she had ever seen standing across from her.

The larger Greartok had bronze armor with large horns on his helmet and other animal like features, such as claws, hooves , and fangs from his helmet.

Tratha made a whistle sound before the Greartok saw two warriors fly through the air. The ground shaking as Small Fang came up behind Tratha and roared.

"Small fang, attack." She said as the monster Je'daii revealed two lightsaber blades on his gauntlets before he charged at the Greartok monster.

The two clashed, Small Fang trying to overpower the Greartok only for each of his strikes to be knocked away. Small Fang was struck several times before Tratha sped over and slashed at the inside of its legs. Her lightsaber damaged the armor, but didn't cut clean through, the Greartok crying in pain as Small Fang struck back.

Small Fang crashing his blades and fists across the Greartok's face. The Greartok grunting as he smashed his head into Small Fang, knocking him to the ground before Tratha and Small Fang both unleashed a blast of force energy.

The Greartok was pushed back, but got on all fours and scraped the ground. Roaring as he charged forward with his horns out. Tratha slid under the Greartok and spun her lightsaber, cutting the insides of his arms and legs before Small Fang leapt up at an angle, coming down right onto the Greartok's back as he forced his lightsaber's through its back.

Small Fang roared in victory before the ground shook again , lightning nearly striking him and Tratha.

" _All deaths will be avenged! My ascension will cleanse the galaxy!"_

"I hope Anakin cuts his tongue out." Tratha said as Small Fang smiled and nodded.

As all of this happened, The _Finalizer_ located the Greartok carrier Han had spotted and began firing at it.

Taul and Boba continued fighting through the Greartok before feeling the ground shake. The two slowly turned to see none other than Yok-Vor standing behind them.

In his hands, over a dozen Mandalorian helmets.

" _I'm sorry, does this upset you?"_ He said in a mocking tone as Taul and Boba felt their rage boil.

" _No matter, it's not you I wish to bring down to my level. It's your dammed lover. Once I drag your lifeless corpse before her feet, force her to see your rotting body, I will finally be able to smile again."_ Yok-Vor said before Taul recognized one of the helmets.

"Wallace." Taul said shaking.

"Kid, we have to be smart about-" Boba started before Taul unleashed his rage in the form of a force blast. Yok-vor dropped the helmets and drew his blades, planting them into the ground as he kept his position.

Yok-Vor got up as a dozen dragon like drones flew over him.

" _Hm hm , show me this power of yours. Show me how you intend to kill the Omni."_ Yok-Vor said as Taul flew at Yok-Vor, his lightsaber reaching one of the warmaster's swords before being knocked to the ground.

Yok-Vor raised his swords up, but Taul jumped back and unleashed the force into Yok-Vor who stumbled. The dragon drones began firing until Boba flew over, shooting down as many as he could with his carbine.

Boba fired an electrical device as well as some tracer explosives.

Yok-Vor slammed his foot into the ground, causing Taul to get knocked off his feet. Yok-Vor now turning and spinning his swords around, smashing apart each device.

As Boba flew back, Yok-Vor held his hand out, catching Boba with telekinetic abilities before pulling him into Taul. The two mandalorians tumbling as they crashed into each other.

Yok-Vor deployed more drones over his body as Taul hurled four devices onto the ground. Boba firing at them as the blasts bounced off each other and crashed into all of the drones. Taul flew under Yok-Vor before firing a rocket at the back of his head.

Just as the rocket his, Taul used some force lightning, Yok-Vor grunting as he felt part of his armor shirt circuit. He tried to deploy more drones, but that part of his armor was no longer working. Yok-Vor now growled as he detached that part of his armor.

Boba flew around Yok-Vor and fired a grapple around his -Vor about to break them with his swords before Taul fired another grapple around his legs, the two flying together as Taul unleashed a force blast. Yok-Vor was knocked off his feet and dragged across the ground. Boba now able to fire three electrical devices onto him.

Yok-Vor grunted in pain before bursting out of the grapples and grabbing them. Taul and Boba were hurled to the ground, their jetpacks disabled as they hit.

Yok-Vor tried to pull them in , but Taul slashed both the grapples before rushing at Yok-Vor, the two exchanging strikes as Boba slowly got up. He saw a pair of dead Je'daii nearby with their lightsabers close.

He looked back at Yok-Vor before taking a deep breath.

"My granddaughter is going to hate me for this." Boba said before he used magnets on his armor's wrists to pull the lightsabers to his hands.

Taul was knocked to the ground by Yok-Vor, the warmaster roaring as he loomed over Mandalore.

" _Die!"_ He shouted before fire flew into him. Boba screaming as he blasted Yok-Vor with his flamethrowers while also holding two lightsabers.

Yok-Vor turned and brought his swords down while Boba brought his lightsabers up. Boba was stabbed by the two blades as the lightsabers went through Yok-Vor's hands.

Yok-Vor cried out in pain as he dropped his swords and backed up.

Taul's eyes widened as he saw Boba drop to the ground. Yok-Vor ran at Taul again, trying to punch and kick him with surprising agility. Taul avoided each strike before blasting Yok-Vor onto his back.

Taul held the dark saber out before screaming and leaping through the air with the force.

"Mandalore!" Taul shouted as Yok-Vor tried to smash him down, only to be stabbed through the heart.

Yok-Vor wailed, Taul bringing him down as the warmaster tried to grab the lightsaber, Taul burring it deeper into Yok-Vor.

Yok-Vor moved his hands and let out a breath.

" _It makes no difference now."_ He said before removing his helmet, Taul not seeing anger or fear in Yok-Vor's eyes, only sorrow.

" _Your lover already tore it out long ago."_ Yok-Vor said before his body fell to the ground. Taul nearly collapsing with him as he tried to catch his breath.

He then tried to get over to Boba, using the force to pull the swords from his body.

"Boba." Taul said slowly taking off his helmets. Boba having a very tired expression on his face. Looking up at the young man who took his own helmet off.

Boba gave a smile.

"This is a good death."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry, you were right, you showed me not what Mandalore was, but what it could be. Farewell Mandalore." Boba said before his eyes closed.

Taul felt more pain when he saw Wallace's helmet earlier, but now he felt only regret. The man before him having truly been what a mandalorian was. At the same time, the _Finalizer_ brought down the Greartok carrier, the ship crashing into the ground near the palace and the remaining craft above it shutting down.

The ground shook again, not from the ship or Snoke. But from the black armored Greartok. The small Greartok used his telekinetic abilities to rip the destroyed carrier apart , as well as any nearby destroyed centipede tanks.

" _I will not let them succeed father. I will destroy them!"_

The Je'daii watching in horror as they saw the Greartok form the metal around him in the shape of Greartok armor. The black armored Greartok int he center of the titan.

Lyra's eyes widened.

"Fire!" The _Finalizer's_ guns crashing into the metal giant.

However, more metal simply formed around it before it smashed one of the coalition ships out of the air.

"Move back!" Lyra shouted as their ships pulled away. The Greartok giant now slamming his feet and hands into the ground, trying to kill as many Je'daii and Mandalorians as he possibly could.

Ben and Tenel ran, the feet getting closer to them.

"Ben!" Han shouted as he saw this, Chewie roaring as the Falcon fired everything they had at the giant, only managing to blow open an area near the mouth.

Han saw the strikes get closer and closer to his son before turning to Chewie.

"There's only one thing we can do."

Chewie let out a low growl.

Han gave a sad look.

"This is where we part ways old friend. Take the last escape pod." Chewie shook his head, grabbing Han and hugging him.

"You always were too sentimental." Han said before he flew the Falcon through the mouth of the giant. Ben saw this, his eyes widening.

"Father! No what are you doing!"

The Falcon flew through the inside of the giant Greartok towards the center, where the black armored Greartok was floating.

Han looked around at the Falcon.

"It was a simple job, take an old man, a farm boy, and two droids to Alderaan. I never would have imagined what it lead to."

Chewie let out one final roar.

"I don't regret it, any of it." Hand said as the Greartok opened his eyes and saw the Falcon.

" _No!"_

Outside, the Je'daii, 501st, and Mandalorians saw an explosion from inside the titan. The beast falling apart into nothing.

Ben fell to his knees, the world slowing around him.

In orbit, Wedge and Lando saw Leia collapse to the ground.

"Leia!" They shouted as she braced herself against a terminal, Leia unable to breath as the two men saw pain in her face, pain they had never seeing her before.

"Oh my, mistress!" 3P0 shouted as he hurried over to Leia.

Anakin and Rey felt it as well. The two stopping and turning to each other.

"We don't have time, let's go." Anakin said as Rey reluctantly agreed and rushed forward with her bother and their droids.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Yes, Han and Chewie are gone, they sacrificed their lives for Ben and the others_

 _I think Harrison Ford would approve_

 _Next chapter Rey and Anakin confront Snoke_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: The force in balance

* * *

Rey and Anakin hurried through the palace with R2 and BB-9 close behind.

To their surprise they encountered no drones or warriors inside, just massive hallways.

"Snoke is near, I can sense his presence." Anakin said.

"So can I, the same power I felt when Lothal was destroyed. I can feel it growing." Rey said in concern.

"We need to hurry!"

They then found themselves in a massive chamber. The chamber had a clear but dark ceiling and a massive pair of pedestals in the center.

The corrupted force they sensed came from this room.

"What is this place?" Anakin asked as Rey touched one of the pedestals and felt a rush she had never felt before. She heard the screams and cries of pain from the people of Lothal, and then felt the cold emptiness.

Rey threw herself away from the pedestal as Anakin caught her.

"What's wrong?!"

Rey tried to breath.

"That thing, it's what he destroyed Lothal with."

Anakin looked back up at it.

R2 began beeping with BB-9, both sounding concerned as the two siblings saw they weren't alone.

Standing around them were ten of the red armored Greartok praetorian guards.

The guards whipped out their weapons , Anakin and Rey igniting their lightsabers and standing back to back.

"We've come this far, let's not let these fools stop us." Anakin said as Rey smiled.

"Time to see if Revan's teachings worked." Rey said as five rushed at her, the rest going for Anakin.

Rey met the first guard's lance with her lightsaber and followed it, keeping the blade away. A second guard trying to attack her flank, Rey moved alongside the first guard using her off hand to guide the second guard into the third with the force.

Rey carefully slid her saber along the side of the staff while thrusting forward. The praetorian guard lurched back and pushed Rey's saber away. However, Rey was prepared, she raised her hand as two guards behind her felt themselves being choked.

Rey hurled the two into their companion and then caught the fourth guard's dual blades. Rey carefully performing strikes at the weapons to keep the guard from taking advantage of the fact that her had two weapons.

All the while Rey waited for the others to try and swarm her. She smiled and unleashed a repulsing force blast that knocked each guard away from her. Targeting the first guard to get up, Rey leapt through the air. This praetorian predicted her move and readied his weapon, unfortunately for him, Rey thought ahead and hurled her lightsaber, the weapon coming around like a boomerang and staying through his back.

Rey caught her lightsaber as she landed the other four guards paying no mind to their companions death, simply attacked her again. Upon seeing this Rey realized she had another advantage.

Rey moved defensively , parrying each strike and countering with a force attack. When she isolated one of the guards, Rey held her hand up to his head.

"Your companions have betrayed Snoke, they have allowed your fellow guard to die, they must want him dead."

The praetorian held his head and shook it before turning to one of the other guards. Rey smiled seeing the guard tackle one of his companions to the ground.

Rey immediately took advantage of this and sprinted forward, ducking under two of the praetorians' attacks, using her smaller size to her advantage. Rey cut up and across one's leg. The Praetorian grunting in pain, but stayed standing. He came down with his whip , ensnaring Rey's lightsaber.

The second guard attempted to smash Rey with his lance, but Rey leg go of her saber and instead caught the lance with the force. The Je'daii champion guiding the lance into the first guard's head.

Rey now pulled her lightsaber free and leapt up, the second guard slashing up at her. Rey didn't aim her lightsaber at the Praetorian. She simply used it to knock his lance away. Instead Rey landed behind the guard, using force choke in mid air to drag him onto the ground.

Rey quickly slashed across his head , now turning to the two remaining guards. The one Rey had used her mind trick on recovered and came with his companion at her.

Rey waited for them to get closer before raising her hands two the ceiling. The two guards heard a cracking noise but only focused on Rey. Massive pieces of the ceiling crashed down onto the guards. However, as Rey suspected, this only slowed them down. The two Praetorians slowly pushing the debris off them.

With their weapons no longer in their hands, Rey used the force to stab the guards with them, the two finally dying.

All the while Anakin battled the the other five guards. Anakin moved more aggressively than Rey, each of his lightsaber strikes causing a massive telekinetic blast that forced each Praetorian away after a strike.

Anakin used this to keep the guards from swarming him. Focusing on one guard he knocked away the guard's weapon twice , finally seeing an opening and slashing forward across his stomach.

The guard collapsed to the ground, allowing Anakin to face the other four. The remaining praetorians holding their weapons up and rushing the Je'daii champion.

Anakin took a deep breath and unleashed a blast of force lightning that was whitish. The lightning hit two of the Praetorians and stopped them where they were. The other two thrusting their lances and blades at Anakin.

Anakin counter struck and used the blast of force energy to create and opening. He dove forward through the gap and caught the two praetorians with force stasis. The other guards having dropped their weapons from the force lightning, Anakin was able to pull them into the backs of the frozen guards.

The two remaining guards held their hands up and pulled their dead companions' weapons to their hands. Anakin watching them closely, keeping a sharp eye for more openings.

The first guard came high, the other low, both trying to cover for each other. However, it made little difference, Anakin's strikes knocked both of them away with the force blowbacks. Anakin waited until they one was in front of the other and then stabbed forward.

The two praetorian guards were still, Anakin feeling their bodied go limp when his lightsaber deactivated. The bodied falling onto each other.

"Not so bad when we can actually use the force on them." Rey said as she came over.

"All that's left is Snoke." Anakin said, the two regrouping with the droids before continuing into the palace.

The presence of Snoke got stronger the deeper into the palace they went. Eventually they reached a massive throne room. The room was different than Rey remembered it. Growing around the metal walls were a series of green plants. Vines, leaves, and even flowers. Sunlight shined down onto the black throne.

Snoke sat there , his twisted body slunk across the throne.

R2 made a low beep, remembering Snoke from Ossus.

Anakin and Rey took a deep breath before approaching the Omni. They lightsabers igniting as they faced him with intense expressions.

" _Ahh the children of Skywalker, come to avenge their father."_ Snoke said while laughing.

" _You come to save the galaxy from the wicked emperor. As if written on the pages of a child's book."_

Rey looked again at the plants growing around the throne room.

" _Beautiful isn't it, wherever death exists, there is also life. The cycle, the force. All shall prosper once my ascension to deity is completed. Yok-Vor, my children, all will live again."_

"This ends now Snoke." Anakin said.

Snoke smiled again.

" _Oh, have you come to beg me to abandon my wicked ways. To embrace peace and return to the teachings of the masters. So that I can once again become a Je'daii?"_ Snoke said in a mocking tone.

Rey shook her head.

"No, you die , now."

" _You're going to kill me. With what, your toys."_ Snoke said as he waved his hand, Rey and Anakin's lightsabers deactivating.

" _Or do you believe that you can kill me with the force."_ Snoke now seemed angry, standing up.

" _So naive, you still don't understand, the force belongs to me!"_ Snoke screamed as he unleashed a blast of the black corrupted force lightning.

Anakin and Rey held their hands up and braced themselves. The lightning crashed into the two Je'daii. Anakin and Rey giving everything they had to keep the lightning back. Snoke looking almost impressed as he saw this.

Anakin and Rey both pushed forward, the black lightning bursting apart. Anakin and Rey reactivating their lightsabers.

" _A god does not lower himself to fight mortals."_ Snoke said as he raised his other hand.

Rey and Anakin saw as several figures appeared. These figures took the form of Jedi and sith. Yoda, Palpatine, Hoth, Bane, Syo Bakarn, and Vitiate.

Each ignited a lightsaber and charged the two Je'daii champions.

Rey came forward and met Yoda's lightsaber, the small jedi illusion moving around acrobatically with fast strikes. Rey catching each while also using the force to keep Bane and Syo Bakarn back.

Anakin knocked away Palpatine's lightsaber blows with his own, Vitiate and Hoth facing similar results. The Palpatine Illusion unleashed a blast of force lighting at Anakin. However, Anakin used the force to easily knock it away before blasting his own force lightning into the illusion.

The false Palpatine vanished when the lightning hit him. Snoke raising one of his fingers up in response. The ground shook around Anakin, two metal spiked tentacles shooting up towards him.

Anakin slashed one apart with his lightsaber while holding the other back with the force.

Three shot up around Rey, who used repulse to force them back. The illusions still coming around Rey. The Je'daii champion watched their movements carefully and caught the three tentacles again, forcing them to move against Snoke's will. The Bane and Bakarn illusions being hit and vanishing.

The Yoda illusion leapt off each tentacle before jumping at Rey.

"Feel the power of the dark side." Rey said as she caught the illusion with a powerful force choke and crushed it, the tentacles being crushed with it.

Anakin used the force to rip the second tentacle out of the ground smashing it into the Hoth illusion. The final Vitiate illusion having six more tentacles shoot up around it. A laster beam flew from each tip, Anakin using his lightsaber to block the lasers and redirect them into the tentacles.

Rey leapt up over Anakin and came down onto the Vitiate illusion, slicing it in half.

Snoke raised his hands , bringing Anakin and Rey into the air. Snoke thrusted his hands forward , causing a thunderous blast of force energy that hurled the two back.

Snoke did this again, Anakin and Rey being forced back while also being racked in pain from the force of the blast.

Snoke slammed his foot into the ground as a tremor of force energy moved through the floor before erupting into a force quake around the two.

Snoke raised his hands again, but Anakin and Rey managed to unleash a combined blast of force energy. Snoke was hit and knocked back a few feet. Just enough for Rey and Anakin to rush forward with their lightsabers. Snoke looked as if he turned metal when they reached him.

Each of their lightsaber blows knocked away by Snoke's hands. The Omni about to strike again, when Anakin and Rey blasted him back into his throne.

Snoke reverted to his normal self.

" _You can kill me, but will you kill them."_ Snoke said as he held his hand up, four more illusions forming.

Anakin and Rey's eyes widened as they saw Jiun, Kara, Luke, and Darth Vader stand before them. Each igniting their lightsabers.

Anakin and Rey felt uneasy watching the figures approach. Both trying to remember they were fake. Rey met Luke and Jiun's strikes with her lightsaber. Their blows fast and powerful, Rey doing her best to keep up.

Anakin had similar struggles as he exchanged blows with Darth Vader and Kara. His usual blow backs not taking effect. It became quite clear that these illusions were far more powerful than those they faced earlier.

When Rey faced Jiun and Luke, she tried to use the force but felt the same resistance she had before the island. Feeling the guilt of her father and Jiun's deaths. Luke raising his hand and blasting Rey with a blast of force energy.

Anakin similarly felt the pain of Kara's death again while he fought her illusion, and the drive to follow in Vader's footsteps.

The Vader illusion lifting Anakin up and hurling him over to Rey.

"How are you faring?" Anakin asked.

"Oh you know." Rey said as the illusions got closer.

"I have an idea. Are you haunted by Kara's death?"

"Not as much as you are."

"Perfect." Anakin said getting up.

He rushed forward and smashed his lightsaber into Jiun's illusion, the blowback knocking the illusion away.

Rey leapt over to the Kara illusion and knocked away both of her lightsabers. Eventually getting an opening and kicking her back.

Luke slashed at Anakin only for Rey to block the saber. Anakin moved beyond Rey and slashed at Vader, his strikes finally starting to have their impact again.

"I don't need to become you, not anymore." Anakin said as he forced Vader back.

Rey avoided Luke's blows and leapt over him, coming down onto Kara with her lightsaber striking in. The Kara illusion was stabbed and vanished.

"Sorry Kara." Rey said.

Anakin knocked Jiun's lightsaber away before slashing the illusion apart.

"I never liked you anyway." Anakin said before catching Luke's lightsaber.

"You are not our father." Anakin said while bringing the saber up. Rey stabbed forward from beside Anakin, hitting the illusion.

Only the Vader illusion remained, the two siblings now slashing at it together in synch. They both slashed across its chest and made the illusion vanish. Snoke's eyes opening.

" _Enough!"_ He shouted while lifting the two up again and smashing them away.

Anakin and Rey's lightsaber's sent flying away from them. Snoke slowly walked forward and hit them again.

Anakin and Rey did their best to try and get up, but Snoke was relentless. He hit them again and again. When they hit the ground again, Anakin spotted his lightsaber near Snoke. As the Omni lifted them up again, Anakin quickly reached out and lifted up his saber.

Snoke was about to blast them again, when he felt something stab through him. Rey seeing Anakin's lightsaber beside Snoke's side and now active. Snoke looked down at the lightsaber as it stabbed all the way through his stomach.

Anakin and Rey felt a great relief before realizing they were still floating.

Snoke began to laugh hysterically. Reaching down and pulling the lightsaber out before his skin reformed where the burn marks had been.

Snoke tossed the lightsaber away before slamming the two into the ground.

Snoke raised both hands and blasted the blast lightning at them with everything he had.

Slightly disoriented, Anakin and Rey barely got to their feet with their hands up. They stopped the force lightning, but only temporarily, the blast slowly getting closer and closer to them.

Snoke having an eager expression on his face as the lightning got closer and closer. Sweat filling the bodies of Anakin and Rey. They gave everything they had, but the lightning kept coming.

They were forced to one knee and turned to each other.

Neither said anything, they simply had sad looks on their faces. Anakin reaching out to Rey who reached back. The siblings clasping hands and closing their eyes.

" _Ghaaaaww!_ " The two heard, feeling the lightning's presence lessen. They looked over at Snoke who surged with blue electricity and cried out in pain.

" _What is this!?"_

Anakin and Rey looked down and saw behind Snoke was none other than R2D2 and BB-9. Both beeping angrily as they used their shockers to attack Snoke.

Snoke gave a look of pure rage as he turned to the droids.

" _Insolent little-"_

"This is it!" Rey shouted as she felt Snoke's presence weaken and raised her hand to his head.

Snoke saw himself in a black empty plain, nothing around him.

" _What is this? Where am I?"_

Snoke finally saw Rey in front of him, however, she was as big as he was. The Je'daii champion coming closer and pushing Snoke onto the ground with the force.

" _What is this!?"_

Rey smiled.

"I'm in your head."

" _I am a god! How could those droids!?"_

"Hurt you? Let me explain." Rey said as she lifted Snoke up and crashed him into the ground.

"You spent thousands of years corrupting the force, binding it to your will unnaturally, that you finally broke it. You turned the force around you , and yourself into a living machine. Which means something like a droid could truly hurt you." Rey said while smashing him further and further into the ground.

"You tried to consume the force,and now its finally fighting back!"

Rey was on her feet back in the throne room, Snoke's lightning wavering.

"Anakin now!" Rey shouted.

Anakin felt the power of Anakin Sr. and Darth Vader inside him. He rose to his feet and opened his eyes. Silver aura forming around him as he unleashed silver force lightning into the blast force lightning. Snoke's eyes widened as he saw the balanced-silver force lightning burn through his own black force lightning.

" _No!"_ Snoke shouted as he tried to increase his power, but Rey's attack on his conscious and the droids' attack on his physical being made it too difficult.

"Keep it up R2! BB-9!" Rey shouted as they chirped in acknowledgement.

Anakin screamed , bringing the full power of the force in balance into his attack. The silver force lightning burning through the last of the black lightning before hitting Snoke.

" _Ahhhh!"_ Snoke screamed, the balanced lightning burning through his entire body which carried into the droids.

" _No!"_ Snoke's body burst with light around it. Rey and Anakin covering their eyes from the flash.

When they opened their eyes, Snoke's body turned to Ash and faded into nothing.

The two Je'daii fell to their backs, both trying to breath.

"We did it." Rey said.

"He's gone."

* * *

Across Coruscant, the coalition forces continued to fighting the Greartok defenders. Finn and the FN corps blasting at drones and warriors that tried to retake the senate plaza. However, the drones began acting erratically. Some shut down, others danced around, the rest began firing at each other.

The warriors' abilities stopped working, their armor seizing up before falling off their bodies. Blows from blaster rifles now having full effect on their exposed bodies , killing them.

The craft fell out of the sky and the carriers fun did the same.

In orbit , the armada saw the same thing happen to the Greartok reinforcements. Leia looking out and feeling the force in complete balance.

"They did it."

Lando began getting communications from the galactic alliance forces across the galaxy.

"Lando the Greartok forces are falling apart, I've never seen anything like it."

"Their drones are turning on them, their warriors are being slaughtered."

"Their fleets are stopping in place , it's a turkey shooting!"

On the ground the coalition armies began chanting in victory. Ben and Tenel hugging while Arkanes lifted up Ashoka.

"It's over!" Arkanes shouted in excitement.

Inside the palace, Anakin and Rey got up.

"Are you ok?" Anakin asked.

"Define ok?" Anakin smiled. His smile faded when he saw what was behind Snoke. The two rushed over to see the charred remains of R2 and BB-9.

"No!" Anakin said as he knelt down.

Rey almost teared up.

"Can, can you fix them?"

Anakin held the head of R2.

"No, not this time."

"R2 was with out grandfather , our father, and us. He saved the galaxy."

Anakin opened his bag and put the remains of both droids inside.

The two siblings hugged each other. When they turned, they saw more than one force ghost watching them. Luke, Jiun, Kara, every jedi who had died in the war standing around them.

Rey and Anakin still had tears in their eyes as they smiled. Luke coming closer to the two.

"My children."

"Father." Rey said.

"You did it, you did what I could not. You did what no jedi could do, you balanced the the force. Give my best to your mother."

Mara walked with the other masters across the platforms. Medics and medical droids rushing to wounded soldiers and Je'daii.

She saw a few shuttles land, Lyra coming out and into Arkorous's arms before they kissed.

Another shuttle landed, Leia stepping out with Wedge and Lando.

"Mara." Leia said as the two women saw each other.

"Leia." Mara said before hugging her sister.

"I'm so sorry." Mara said as Leia shed another tear.

"Mother." They heard, Ben and Tenel nearby.

"Ben." Leia said before hugging him.

Mara began looking for her own children, finding Tratha first.

"Clear the way!" They heard from Echo. A path being cleared for Anakin and Rey as they walked out of the palace looking very tired.

The stormtroopers, mandalorians, and Je'daii cheering and clapping as the two walked through.

Mara met them first, embracing her children.

After finally getting her to let go, Tratha took over for Anakin, wrapping her arms around her husband.

Rey found no safe haven either, Taul lifting her up in his arms.

"There's my beautiful warrior." He said before planting a kiss on her lips.

That night, the coalition forces partied and celebrated across the massive city. Fighters flying overhead letting out fireworks.

Inside the old senate building , Thrawn and Leia looked out at the vast city. Below them, the Je'daii and mandalorians partying in the plaza below.

"Beautiful isn't it." Thrawn said, Leia nodding.

"I say we let the celebration go on for another day or two, they've earned it." Thrawn said.

"Perhaps, after this war, some levity will be necessary."

"I suppose we should stop prevaricating around the bush." Thrawn said as Leia nodded.

"What happens now?"

"The first master is of the remaining Greartok. We've collected around a thousand of their warriors. Best estimates is that they are the last Greartok in existence. What to do with them?"

Leia thought about Han, Luke, Chewie, and everyone else who had died.

"We can't just kill them."

"There are many who would disagree."

"What good is another species going into history."

"My kind have been preparing for their coming millennia ago. If you think I'm going to sit here and allow them to regain their strength." Thrawn said.

"They can't, not without Snoke."

"So we wait for someone to take his place?"

"Thrawn, you're many things. But you're not cruel. We can't just wipe out their species."

"What do you suggest then?"

"We set them up on a terraformed world. Let them live as peaceful farmers, self contained. We watch over them. Not a single one leaves that planet. No weapons beyond bows and arrows."

"This won't go over well. But I agree."

Leia let out a relief breath.

"That leaves the question of our own factions."

"The galaxy can't go back to the way it was. Not after everything that has happened." Thrawn said.

"You're right, we can't. We have to start over, evolve into something new, just like the Jedi."

* * *

 _Epilogue_

Months later, on a world in the unknown regions, a group of stormtroopers from the FN corps gunned down pirates who were raiding a settlement. The stormtroopers moving fast as they fought off the pirates and secured the town.

A little girl cowering behind a crate as a pirate was shot down in front of her.

She then hid her head as someone stepped over her.

"It's ok, you're safe now." She heard, looking up to see a man wearing metallic gold colored stormtrooper armor with a black cape around the side. He picked her up in his arms.

"My name's Finn, captain Finn, and we're here to protect you." Finn said as his stormtroopers began giving out aid to the other people.

On Coruscant, Eli walked with Ar'alani and a man wearing the Grand General uniform. The man's face had many scars as well as First Order tattoos on it. His right eye blinded as well. Four shadow guards walking with them, only now their armor was grey instead of black.

Eli held a communicator with Mitth'raw'nuruodo on the other end.

"The pirates along the Sivin leagues have been dealt with Supreme Leader." Mitth'raw'nuruodo said to Eli.

"Good admiral, keep me posted on any further conflict."

They walked through the now revamped senate building. Passing dozens of dignitaries from countless systems.

They eventually met Wedge and Wolik. Wedge now wearing a more dignified white suit , and Wolik wearing a navy officer's uniform with the rank of Fleet admiral pinned on his chest. Four senate commandos with them.

"First Senator Antilles, Fleet Admiral Wolik." Eli said.

"Supreme Leader Vanto, Grand Admiral Ar'alani, Grand General Rith. Good to see you again." Wedge said.

"I only wish it were under better circumstances." Eli said.

"Politics still not your cup of tea?" Wolik asked.

"There's a reason I love the militarization of the First Order." Eli said as Ar'alani and the others smiled.

They entered an office where Thrawn and Leia waited for them.

"Ahh there they are co consul." 3P0 said.

"Consuls, sorry we're late." Wedge said.

"You're just in time. We were about to head up." Leia said.

They got into the dome shaped platform, the republic and First Order leaders sitting in seats on the lower section while Leia and Thrawn sat in two seats on the upper section.

The platform itself rose up into the revamped senate chamber. Thousands of seats for thousands of dignitaries surrounding the platform in the center.

"Co-consuls Thrawn and Solo have arrived with the leadership of the Republic and First Order. Let this session of the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances begin."

On Tython, a shuttle landed at the base of the island. A group of children, teenagers, and young adults of varying origins stepped out. Waiting for them was Malik and a few other Je'daii soldiers.

"Follow us." Malik said as they lead them up the winding staircase around the island. They passed groups of Je'daii and Mandalorians training together with Je'daii soldiers. 501st stormtroopers acting as guards for the island.

Eventually they reached the peak where Ben, Ashoka, Rey, and Anakin waited for them. Between Anakin and Rey was an astromech droid. The droid seemed to be made from the base of an old R series astromech droid with extra parts from the BB series.

"These are the high Je'daii masters." Malik said as the new arrivals sat down.

"Welcome to Tython, the birthplace of the force." Ben said.

"Here you will learn how to use the force to protect yourself and others." Ashoka said.

"You will also further our understanding of the force itself, discover new abilities and knowledge." Rey said.

"You will help maintain the cycle of life, and keep the force in balance."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _And thus it ends, I hope you guys enjoyed my trilogy and I'm glad I was able to finish it._

 _This will probably be my last star wars fic unless I get into star wars again, but with the way the mouse is running lucasfilms, unless there's a series change that probably won't happen_

 _I am working on another story that's a bit more original_

 _It's based on the Twokinds web comic by Thomas Fischbach_

 _It's more or less a reimagining of it if you are familiar with the webcomic , having most of the main characters there with some new ones_

 _For those of you unfamiliar, this will be a fantasy story based in a world of humans and anthropomorphic creatures with magic, roman esk culture, and elements of industrial age tech powered by magic, so if that interests you I'll probably post the first chapter in the next week or two_

 _So until next story,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


End file.
